Why did it have to end this way
by biggestotaku
Summary: And alternative story to the events of when Shinji was shot.
1. Chapter 1

shinjiro was standing with a gun pointed to him and he was like "god damn it albino jesus guns are illegal in japan" albino jesus with yellow eyes didnt care so he shot shinji and ken was like what no i was suppoose to shoot him.

"ur like 12" takaya said and ken was like "bitch im 10" and then they turned to shinji's alomost dying and all ken could trhink was like shit son and then shinji was like "i have one last thing to say ken, live ur life and The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen, A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried, Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go! Let it go!Can't hold it back anymore!Let it go! Let it go!Turn away and slam the door!I don't care what they're going to say, Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway, It's funny how some distancemakes everything seem small, And the fears that once controlled me

can't get to me at all!It's time to see what I can do, To test the limits and break through, No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!Let it go! Let it go-" shinji's voice suddenly cracked and then he died and then every one else came conviently after shinji was shot wow assholes werent fast enough.

ken was like "what do this lyrics mean they are in english and we are japanese." akihiko started crying bc his boyfriend is dead and he cant believe that they get burned, shocked by lighting, and pierced by shadows. but a bullet kills shinji this is bullshit. everyone cried except for minato and everyone looked at minato and minato was like just like "that song is my jam, but you wanna hear my real jam?" minato then pulled out some strawberry jam and a loaf of bread and screamed at the top of his lungs "BUUUURN MY BREADDDD!"


	2. Chapter 2

shinji woke up and was on a cloud. he had died and has been put in this is a surprise. maybe it was bc he was shot by someone hwo looked like jesus. ok so shinji walked around and suddenly a bunch of doggies started following him around? shinjiro was like..."hmmm i wonder if i can do what i want since its heaven..." then he just ripped off his coat and pants and his turtle neck and he then walked around iwth only his boxers and beanie on. then shinji sat down and a white shiba sat next to him. "are you koromaru's mama?" "arf!" then shinjiro watch sees from up in heaven.

"DID YOU SEE THAT SHINJI?" akihiko said after kicking the shadow booty which he had alreayd done 15 times today and repeated the same thing. "YES I FUCKING SAW THAT AKI"

then suddenly a lady started to walk past shinji. shinjiro was like "dang sonnnnn." then the lady stopped "is there something you need?"

it was time for shinji to sing ANOTHER song " miss please listen to this ; Been around the world, don't speak the language, But your booty don't need explaining, All I really need to understand is, When you talk dirty to me doot doot doot doot doot dooot dooot Talk dirty to me doot doot doot doot Talk dirty to me doot doot doot-"

"what? im sorry i dont speak ENGLISH" tyhe women was offended "also arent you the lil bitch that killed me?" oh ym god it was ken's mom what the FUCK. shinjiro was like "goodbye" then ran off with the dog and cooked himself up some booty. then he began to twerk while his food was sizzling, his ass cheeks flopped in the wind and his long luscious hair went everywhere.

then later minato showed up in heaven.

"minato whyt hef cuk"

"i died."

"well duh."

then minato smirked and pulled a LONG loaf of bread out of his pocket (its actually his dick) "burn my bread pls"


	3. Chapter 3

ok it was time for the time for the time for the burn my breadddddd. minato had his long bread stong sticking out of his crotch pocket and shinjiro took out le ligther and began to burn minatos'bread. minato heards the crackling coming from his stick and was like "ooooh" (kinda like how ensligh voice shadow kanji does it) minato was like yeeey eye aywwwwwwww. shinji was enjoying watching messiahs penis get burned cause yEA burn burn burn burn burn burn burn. then minatos penis fell off and then it suddenly rengenerated into a larger one.

"what the fuck minato"

"its heaven" (heaven ost form p4 starts playing)

"oh my godddd" the shinji just walked away and minato began to cry "PLS SING ANOTHER SONG" shinjiro did the shaft head tilt and grinned "ok Min'na saikō arigatō,K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii"

"oh yes finally ur singing a japanese song" minato was relieved that it wasnt some engrish.

"Mom's not home tonight, So we can roll around, have a pillow fight, Like a major rager OMFG"

"WAIT FUCK NO ITS-"Minato was cut off by shinji's beautiful vocals.

"Let's all slumber party, Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties, Someone chuck a cupcake at me, It's time for spin the bottle, Not gonna talk about it tomorrow, Keep it just between you and me, Let's play truth or dare now, We can roll around in our underwear how, Every silly kitty should be"

"NO STOP"

"Come come Kitty Kitty, You're so pretty pretty, Don't go Kitty Kitty, Stay with me, Come come Kitty Kitty, You're so silly silly, Don't go Kitty Kitty, Play with me-"

"STOPPPPPPPPPPP!" MINATO THEN PULLED OUT HIS PENIS AND THE BULLETS SHOT OUT OF HIS PENIS AND IT KILLED SHINJI AND SHINJIRO GOT SHOT EVEN IN HEAVEN. then minato shot himself to ensure of his fuckign death cause people actually thought that he was coming back in arena ultimax


	4. Chapter 4

ok so minato and shinjiro woke up because they were already dead so they couldnt die again.

"pls dont sing this chapter" minato said.

"shut the fuck up" shinjiro replied and put his toaster into his pocket.

"ok so we need to go back and be playable characters in ultimax."minato said.

"but you shot yourself to-"

"that is a thing in the past and i lived thru that so tis fate we go and be in ultimax"

shinji rolle dhis yes and followed minato down the staircase on the clouds cause thats what people think heaven looks like. but the only thing different was that shinji and minato were naked. they had becomne naked nudists. so they went into the tv and on the way shinji "accidently" touched minatos butt and minato was like "hey, im not gay" shinjiro wasnt desaling with this im not gay nonsense today.

ok so minato and shinji went to the place wehre everyone was adn junpei and yukair was screaming and so was akihiko and ken looked at shinji's penis and screamed bc hes never seen a penis before. the yu laughed and pointed at minato and "HAHA UR LIKE NOODLE BOY LIKE U HAVE NO 6 PACK." then yu wrecked up his shirt to reveal his beautfiul 8 pack and it caused yosuke to get a boner an dyosukle grabbed yu's ass and then yu and yosuke did it right there.

"what are they doing to each other" ken didnt understand cause he wanted to pretend he was a virgin.

minato was upset that he had been made fun off so he looked at shinjiro. "how about you sing another song"

shinjiro went up in his naked glory and he looked at ken "have you been living ur life."

"no"

"well thats just dandy and Somebody once told me, the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb, In the shape of an "L" on her forehead, Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming, Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running, Didn't make sense not to live for fun, Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb, So much to do so much to see, So what's wrong with taking the back streets?, You'll never know if you don't go, You'll never shine if you don't glow-"

shijiro looked at ken and the colour had drained from his face and he realized that everyone around him was dying except for ken and yu and yosuke had died with yus dick stuck in yosukes asshole. shinjiro just was like "lol" and then "Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play, Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid, And all that glitters is gold, Only shooting stars break the mold"

then shinji looked at minato and minato was staring at yu's dead body and he was luagihng "HAHA I AM BETTER THSAN YYOU !" then ken was curled up with koromaru in the corner bc the singing had caused ken's clothes to fall off. ok so everyone was dead except for ken cause he had heard shinji singing before so it wasnt anything special.

"sh-shinjiro-san...pls..."then koromaru curled up and started to die. "NONONNONO KORO NONONONO KOROMARU" then ken started crying and he heled his dead pup in his arms and shinji frowned bc he loved koromaru to.

"i will revive koromaru on one condition" minato said acting as if he had the poower to revive him.

"what is it!? im only 13 but im still a virgin!" ken cried.

"you have to live the rest of ur life as a nudist...and then koromaru will live" minato said and then him and shinjiro floated up into the sky and on the way shinji was like "u know everyone will wake up ina bout 2 hours right"

"i know, i just want ken to live as nudist"


	5. Chapter 5

shinjiro was sitting and he decided to go to inaba so he did and he was like "wow its really gross here" then he saw a guy putting his dick inside a cabbage.

"what r u doing thats assault" shinji said and the guy jumped.

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY CABBAGE GIRLFRIEND AND BESIDES UR A NAKED." the guy said and kissed his cabbage.

"good point there. im shinji and i like to sing" shinji said.

"im adachi and i got friendzoned 2day" adachi frowned "and ive never had a gf" then adachi made tfw no gf face.

"i had a girlfriend but then i died. she was cute too. we even had sex-" THEN MINATO SUDDENLY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE SCREAMING "I KNEW YOU PREFORMED LEWD ACTIVITES WITH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE IMOUTO. NOW THAT I HAVE A FUCKING CONFESSION ITS TIME TO MOTHERFUCKING PAY." minato then cracked his knuckles and adachi gasped and began to chew on his cabbage.

"nnonoon minato remember?we are bros and your sister isnt even-"

"dont say it or ill burn your bread" minato glared at shinji he was about to say hamuko wasnt even canon even thought shinji stuck his fucking meatloaf into her.

"minato...we can settle this with a little song...Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt, Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt, Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt, Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a-" shinji could see minato had began stabbing him. adachi was sitting there being a useless piece of shit and didnt stop the fight even tho he was a cop. he was a useless. "Drop it low put it in the dirt, Sex drive put it in reverse, Killed the ass put it in a hearse, Then I drove off and put it in the dirt, Drop it low put in the dirt, Take your top off turn into a bird, Bubble butt pussy-" MINATO HAD PULLED OUT SHINJI'S GUTS AND WAS SCREAMING "IS THIS SONG SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT MY PRECIOUS IMOUTO?QUESTION MARKS?"minatos eyes had turned red with anger and adachi finally finished inside his cabbage and stood up.

"ok im a nice guy here so i think i can sort things out here." adachi said.

minato snapped his head around "what?"

"ok first, how old is your sister?"

"shes like 17" minato said and stopped stabbing shinji. then shinji proceeded to try and put his guts back in but since he was dead it jsut started to heal.

"oh?well i think i might hit her up. highschool girls are nice and if she refuses to constent ill just throw her into the tv" adachi giggled.

"WHAT?!" MINato and shinjiro said at the same time then minato began stabbing adachi while shinji proceeded to teabag over adachi's face. minato ripped out adachi's asshole and shoved it down his throat and then shinji peed in adachi's eyes. adachi died and peed his pants and minato looked at shinji. "im not mad at you anymore...just...im stressed...could you.." shinji rolled his eyes and said "burn your bread?"


	6. Chapter 6

minato had started to twerk and his ass cheeks were swallowing up the air. then shinji walked in on minato twerking to spice girls and shinjiro was like "minato stop" minato glared at shinjiro and hissed "UR NOT EVEN MY REAL DAD" shinji was confused because he had never said he was minatos dad? then minato began to cry and cry and he was like "U DONT UNDERSTAND DAD IM A 17 YEAR OLD BOY AND IM SO EXCITED TO TURN 10 YEARS OLD!" shinji was confused "just because i act like ur mother doenst mean im ur dad and wth minato chill." minato began to cry so shinji just left minato alone in his heaven room?like is heaven just one big place or does ti have rooms is it like a city? the world may never know.

shinji then got on the pole and began to pole dance. he humped the pole and moaned in pleasure (just like how every smut fanfiction writes it as) "ohooohhohh, oooooohh~!" shinjis dick hardened ene d against the pole and shinji gasped as he started to sing a song relavent to this situation so shinji began to sing in a whiny voice similar to "She's melting, She's melting, Oh Oh Oh, She licked me like Ice Cream..., Dippin' with my dipper, We be drinkin' up the liqour. Party like a birthday, Shake it like an earthquake. Meltin' like an Ice Cream cone, Goin' for her danger zone.(wtf these lyrics are insane)Go and suck my Lolli, Pop...Sugar sweet,Cherry sure fit,Too legit,Hot Spot,Twerk it, bitch!Strip it down,Work it up, Baby let me fill you're cups.."then shinji skipped an irrelvent part in the song because this song is fucking insane and the dumbass author didnt kno what she had coming when she choose this song. then shinji sang in a shitty auto-tune voice and followed it by shitty screamo. but it was still better than the actual song "But I love it when you...Scream For My IceCream, Tell all you're dirty dreams. Scream For My IceCream, Show me what's your fantasies.

Let's

Get this party started

Drink

Til we get retarded-" then minato interuppted shinji and minato was punching shinji "STOPS TOPSTOP SOTPS OTP WHY ARE YOU SINGING THIS?" minato was screaming and shinji just put his hand on minatos face. "shush minato we all kno about ur blood on the dance floor scene phase" then minato gasped. "but you never seemed to grow out of ur emo hair" this time minato did a louder and even more audible gasp. "ITS BECAUSE I GOT LAZY EYE AND LAZY EYE LOOKS DUMB SO I hAD TO COVER IT!"

"u kno we are dead you probably dont have lazy eye anymore" and it turns out that minato did not have a lazt eye anymore. but he still wore his dumb emo hair.


	7. Chapter 7

shinjiro was remebering the one time he has fucked hamuko or minako ro whatever you want to call her.

"ok shinji!im ready!" hamuko had her cute little butt in the air waiting for some fatal ass destruction.

"ok hamuko...im going to put it in.." then shinjiro put in his LARGE penis and begant o trhust his dick into hamuko's tight pussy. hamuko began to moan and squeal "ahh!oohh!ah!ah!uuhoh!auhhh!auhh!shinji!h-harder!" hamuko was being a little whore and enjoying the sex and shnjiro's big penis was enjoying her vagina and hamuko continued monaing uncontrollably. "ahh!auhh!uahh!o-onii-chan!"then shinji and hamuko stopped their fucking tracks.

"onii-chan?" shinjiro thought of minato and he fucking fucked his sister didnt he. "did you fuck your brother?" shinjiro asked and jizzed in hamuko. "auuhh!-yeah!...yea i did." then shinji pulled out and got upset and he started to sing a song relavent to this situation once again "My Anaconda don't...

My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun-"

"Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit" hamuko started to sing but then shinji smacked her ass "NO!im the only ONE ALLOWED TO SING" shinji screamed and then sang a little bit more "This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles, Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's, Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle, Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil, Now that bang bang bang, I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine, He toss my salad like his name Romaine, And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain, I'm on some dumb shit.."shinji felt better now that he sang a song. "who else did you fuck?"

"onii-chan, aki, thoe, ryoji, junpei, ken-"

"wait you fucked ken?" shinji couldnt believe that she fucked a 10 year old boy.

"he can use his dick better than aki." hamuko commented.

"i dont think its bigger-" hamuko cut off shinji"of course not, ken just has more swag"

"youre a little pimp whore..." shinji said and hamuko nodded. "yea...theres still some guys i need to fuck."

then minato bust into the room "YOU REALLY ARE MY SISTER!"minato cried in joy bc he is a pimp himself cuase hes like fucked 7 of the girls.

then shinji smirked and said "i look forward to putting my cock up inside of you again."

shinjiro stopped remembering and was like " much."


	8. Chapter 8

minato began to draw gay porn of yosuke and yu because he loved yaoi. he had written an entire yaoi doujinshi. then minato pulled out some strawberry jam and began to rub it all over his dick. then he wrote on the cover of his doujinshi and it said "im not gay" then shinjiro knocked on the door screaming. "MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shinjiro's face was black.

"i am busy drawing gay porn shinji go away." minato said and poured strawberry jam all over his hair.

"OK SO YOU KNO HOW AKIHIKO HAD A SISTER NAMED MIKI OR AT LEAST I THINK THAT WAS HER NAME." shinji gasped as he heard the voice of miki screaming "shhhinji~!" it was miki and shinjiro remembered how miki really died.

it was a bright sunny day in the middle of the night and shinjiro knocked on the door and miki was like hi and then shinji pinned miki to the bed because shinji had a thing for lolis so he ripped off her clothes and pulled out his GIANT DICK and shoved it inside miki and miki squealed in pleasure and hsinji violently thrusted repeatingly and he broke though her uterus and then broke though her stomach and then there was blood everywhere and shinji pulled out and gasped as he jizzed and cum dripped down miki's flat chest and there was a face of shock on her and shinji gasped he dick not mean to do this. aki would fucking never forgive him. ok so shinji clothed himself and he set miki's room on fire and he and aki escaped and aki cried and shinjiro comforted him. akihiko always thought that miki died in the fire but really it was his giant penis. shinji decided to sing to aki because it comforted him "We're all in this together, Once we know, That we are, We're all stars, And we see that, We're all in this together, And it shows, When we stand , Hand in hand, Make our dreams come true...Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun!" later aki smacked shinjiro because that song did not help.

then miki was like "heyyyyy!" then shinji grabbed and giant mallet and smashed miki and miki died and dint come because cause i say so.

"adios asshole..." shinji said and minato then grabbed his ass.


	9. Chapter 9

shinjiro and minato was walking around looking for ken to see if he was really living his life as a naked nudist. shinjiro found ken walking around in a nudist beach outfit from kill la kill because ken is a fucking weaboo. "i watched kill la kill then masturbate to it" ken said. minato looked at ken was like "THIS ISNT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID YOU HAVE TO BE A NUDIST" then ken screamed "WELL KOROMARU DIED ANYWAYS."

"well hes a fucking dogs, dogs die he probably got old" minato said and pulled off his belt and shoved it up his nose. then ken gasped and threw a punch at minato and then ken and minato went into an all-out-attack and began to violently punch each other.

shinji looked over to the calender that was on the moon and gasped when he saw it was friday. "guys...stop...Seven a.m., waking up in the morning, Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs, Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal, Seein' everything, the time is goin', Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin', Gotta get down to the bus stop, Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends), Kickin' in the front seat, Sittin' in the back seat, Gotta make my mind up, Which seat can I take?, It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend, Friday, Friday, Gettin' down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"

minato had beat up ken to a bloody pulp. ken had a black eye and he had bruises and then minato hissed into his ear "so i heard you fucked my little sister..." then ekn looked at minato with terrified eyes.

"minato-san please/im only a lil boy and i just wanted the pusspuss..." ken sobbed and pinched his own nipple.

"SO YOU ADMIT?!" THEN MINATO PUNCH KEN IN THE COLLAR BONE TO ENSURE OF A HUGE BRUISE THERE. ken cried and began to sing vocaloid songs cause hes a weaboo.

shinji looked at ken and got a boner because bloody beat-up shota boys was his fetish. ken screamed and then ran away and minato pulled out his penis and screAMED "ITS TIME TO BURN YOUR FUCKING BREAD" then shinji gasped and ken ran down the street and jumped into the sewer and became a teenage ninja turtle.


	10. Chapter 10

minato was masturbating on a cloud couch in heaven. then he jizzed and his jizz rocket was so powerful that his got jizz on the cieling. (kind of like how pico jizzed on the car in boku no pico) then minato screamed and put his penis back in his pocket. then minato walked around and then he suddenly he tripped over something...no it was someone! it was minatos arch enemy, yu narukami.

"why the fuck are you here?" minato said and snapped his fingers to summon mara.

"they...worked me to death...atlus...killed me...from exhaustion...AND **OH MY FUCKING GOD!YOSUKE!"** yu began crying and peered over the cloud to see yosuke crying over his dead boyfriend's body."yosuke...b-baby...no..." yu began to cry and then he pulled out a picture of yosuke naked and began to masturbate to it.

"WELL GO BACK TO UR GAY BOYFRIEND!THIS IS MY PLACE!"minato screamed and then shinji showed up and looked at yu and was like "bitch get the fuck outta here."then shinjiro smacked yu.

"yosuke..."yu was crying and then he came all over his picture of yosuke.

"shinjiro...hes so gay..." minato whispered..."im glad you arent gay..." then shinjiro began to sweat furiously. then minato stomped on yu's balls and yu screamed. "but me and yosukes children..." and then minato was like "chill the fuck out ur balls will heal cause its heaven." then minato kicked yu down from heaven and yu came back to life and he and yosuke had gay sex and shinjiro watched from up int ehs ky and looked at minato.

"maybe we should try...but its not gay if we say no homo." minato nodded and ripped off his condom. then shinji put his beanie over his dick and then minato got on hsi knees and whispered "no homo" then he put shinji's tip in his mouth and began to suck and lick and all thwe tpyical yaoi shit.

shinji was moaning and he was like "no ho-I've always been the kind of girl, That hid my face, So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say, But I have this dream, Right inside of me, I'm gonna let it show, It's time to let you know, to let you know,

This is real, This is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, Gonna let the light shine on me, Now I've found who I am." then shinji came into minatos mouth and minato began to cry.

"whats wrong minato?" shinjiro asked and put his cum covered beanie back on his head.

"you didnt say no homo...and you KEPP S**INGING ENGLISH I DOTN KNOW ENGLISH PLS STOP"** minato cried and ran away. then shinjiro realized that he may be gay except he still wants to fuck hamuko again.


	11. Chapter 11

shinjiro had his ass sticking up in the air and suddenly he thought of the brillient idea of touching his butthole. but little did shinji know, this was a big mistake. the moment shinji's fingered touched his asshole, he asshole suddenly turned into a vagina! (he still had his dicks and ballsack but his butthole is now a vagina) shinjiro gasped and then felt around his newly formed pussy. the moisture made his dick hard and then he was like. "Don't mock me." AND THEN he chaked if his penis was bendy and it turns out it was goodjob. the shinji made his giant 11 inch penis go into hsi vagina then he began fucking his butthole that is now a vagina! then shinji cummed in himself and his stomach got pregnant and he got pregnant with himself.

minato walked otu and saw shinjis big belly and gasped. "YOU FUCKED ANOTHER GUY?I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS. WHY YA GOTTA DO THIS TO BE BRO?" THEN OUT OF RAGE AND UPSET ANGER MINATO PINNED SHINJI DOWN AND PULLED THE FETUS STRAIGHT OTU OF SHIJNJIROS ASSHOLE AND SHINJIR SCREAMED "OH NO MY BABY!" THE BABY LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE SHINJI AND MINATO THREW IT UP AGAINST THE WALL.

"minato...bro...i fucked myself..see?" then shinji stuck his butt up in the air and showed minato that his asshole was now a vagina.

"great!now im no longer gay!" then minato stuck his bread into shinji's new vagina. then MINATO FUCKED SHINJI AND CUMMED AND THEN MINATo suddenly felt a weird change to his body?then mninato checked his asshole and it had turned into a vagina too!

then shinji opened his mouth "I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my me my weakness, but I don't know why-Without you it's hard to survive.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my si-" shinjiro's voiced stopped and both he and minato had exploded bc they were consitpated and they exploded from beign full of shit bc they couldnt poop anymore because vaginas cant poop and then they came back to life with their assholes back bc i said so.


	12. Chapter 12

minato and shinjiro were hanging out and playing persona 4 arena ultimax and crying bc they werent playable characters.

"ok so that marie bitch that no one likes gets to be a playable character, but i dont?I WAS EVERYONES FAVOURITE PROTAGONIST" minato cried and shinjiro panted his back and then suddenly the boys heard metal walking in the distance and they gasped. it was aigis.

"aigis what are you doing here?" shinjiro asked and began to slice up the tv into toaster slices.

aigis smiled and looked at minato and minato looked at aigis. "i missed u" aigis said. minato nodded and was like "how did you get here did you died." and aigis was like "push me back down after i perform these following actions." minato was like ? and then aigis sighed and said. "i love you and we are going to have sex." aigis said and took off her coat and pants.

"aigis we cant you dont even have a vagina." minato said.

"its ok...i got this,,," aigis teared up AND THEN SHE STARTED TO DRILL OUT A PUSSY BETWEEN HER LEGS. SHE WAS DDRILLING IT GURREN LAGGAN STYLE AND SHINJIRO'S MARA STOOD UP CAUSE TI WAS HOT AND THEN AIGIS WAS LIKE "come here babe" and minato startedcrying "NNONONONONOONOAIGIS THAT WONT WORK." then out of love aigis FORCED MINATO'S HUGE DICK INTO THE SMALL HOLE THAT WAS HER PUSSY. AND MINATO CRIED BECAUSE IT WAS RIPPING HIS DICK APART BECAUSE AIGI SIS MADE UP METAL.

"SHINJIRO HELP ME" minato screamed and shinji as aigis thrusted her body on minato's dick and shinji was like "no and im nto singing a song with chapter because i cant think of any songs right now."

OK SO THERE WAS OIL AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND CUM DONT FORGET CUM. THERE WAS METAL SHAVIGNS FROM WHERE AIGIS DRILLed OUT HER PUSSY AND PARTS OF MINATOS DICK WERE STUCK IN HER AND DID I MENTION MINATO WAS CRYING?!SCREWS WERE ALL VOER THE PLACE AND AIGIS WAS STILL FUCKING MINATO BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM LIKE HE DID WITH ALL THE OTHER GIRLS.

minato began crying and aigis fucked him for twelve hours straight and then shinjiro got bored and he pulled aigis off of minato and minato was crying and then shinji threw aigis back down to earth and aigis was like "ok."

minato layed there crying because HE DICK WAS NOW A BLOODY SWOLLEN MESS LIKE HOW DIPPER'S WAS IN DIPPER GOES TO TACO BELL MINUS THE POOP.

"dont worry itll grow back." shinji said and played the guitar while minato was snobbing in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

chidori was sitting in heaven drawing porn of her and junpei and shinjia nd minato were like "hi."

"go away." chidori curled up her upper lip.

"come on chidori we can hang out and be in the dead persona 3 characters club." minato said smiling even tho he wanted to cry so he whispered to himself "half naked, good lookin." and back down on earth ken glared up at the sky and hissed under his breath "thats not how you sing it you piece of shit." ken said and then proceeded to play with his kill la kill nendoroids.

"dont wanna" chidori said and stood up and walked over to a water fountian.

"wtf the fuck...but our club is...cool..." shinjiro said with a sad face on his face and this he pulle dout a salt shaker and began to shake salt on chidori's head.

"stop." chidori said.

"not until you join our club." shinji said and chidori was still saying no and eventually chidori had a mountain of salt on her?and she jsut shook it off and pointed her finger at shinji and screamed "STOP." and the number 666 flashed and lighting struck and wind dramatically blew chidori's hair in a satanic way.

"ok...i know how persuade you to change your Rack city bitch, rack, rack city bitch, Ten ten ten twenties on ya titties bitch, 100 deep V.I.P. no guest list, T-Raw you don't know who you fucking with? Got my other bitch fucking with my other bitch, Fucking all night nigga we ain't celibate, Make it sound too dope I ain't selling it, Bar fresher than a motherfucking peppermint, Gold Letterman last kings killing shit, Young money young money yeah we getting rich, I Got ya grandma on my dick, Girl you know what it is-"

"stop it" chidori hissed because she didnt know english(no one does)

shinjiro cried because he wanted to have his very owned cooking club because he wanted to cook and twerk along to the sizzling bacon again. but those days were over. then suddenly he heard some guy fall into a trash can crying- cliff hanger.


	14. Chapter 14

shinjiro and minato left chidori and shes gone now because shes no longer relavent to this story. they looked at the guy crying in the trash can. it was yosuke.

"arent u my rival's boyfriend?" minato asked.

"DONT MENTION THAT CHEATING BITCH." yosuke said in a gay tone and began to chew on the trash that was in the trash can.

"oh...get back at him." minato said because he liked to see yu narukami upset because that bitch stole his motherfucking spotlight.

"how?" yosuke said sobbing.

"fuck that saki chick shes here somewhere." minato said.

"i-i cant!" yosuke said thinking abotu yu and he screamed "YOURE THE REASON FOR THE TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR."

"have you ever heard the motto?" shinjiro said while rubbing his butt on the ground like dog cause he has crabs thats what happens when ur a nudist.

"n-no..." yosuke cried because his heart was broken because yu was probably cheating on him some more right now.

"ok so it goes like this I'm the fucking man, you don't get it, do ya?Type of money everybody acting like they knew ya, Go Uptown, New York City bitch, Some Spanish girls love me like I'm Aventura, Tell Uncle Luke I'm out in Miami too, Clubbing hard, fuckin' women ain't much to do, Wrist blang, got a condo up in Biscayne, Still getting brain from a thang, ain't shit changed, How you feel? How you feel? How you feel?Twenty five sittin' on 25 mil uh, I'm in the building and I'm feeling myself, Rest in peace Mac Dre, I'mma do it for the Bay, okay, Getting paid well holla whenever that stop, My team good, we don't really need a mascot, Tell Tune, "Light one, pass it like a relay", YMCMB you niggas more YMCA, Me, Freddie, Marley Marl at the cribbo, Shout goes out to Niko, Jay and Chubbs, shout to Gibo, We got Santa Margarita by the liter, She know even if I'm fucking with her, I don't really need her, Ah, that's how you feel man? That's really how you feel? Cause the pimpin' ice cold, all these bitches wanna chill, I mean maybe she won't, Then again maybe she will, I can almost guarantee she know the deal, Real nigga what's up? Now she want a photo, You already know though, You only live once ‒ that's the motto nigga YOLO, And we 'bout it every day, every day, every day, Like we sittin' on the bench, nigga we don't really play, Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say, Can't see 'em 'cause the money in the way, Real nigga what's up? One time, fuck one time, I'm calling niggas out like the umpire, Seven grams in the blunt, Almost drowned in her pussy so I swam to her butt, It's Eastside, we in this bitch, Wish a nigga would like a tree in this bitch, And if a leaf fall put some weed in that bitch, That's my MO add a B to that shit, I'm fucked up, torn down, I'm twisted, door knob, Talk stupid, off with your head! Nigga money talks and Mr Ed! YEAH! I'm so Young Money got a drum on the gun, Energizer bunny, Funny how honey ain't sweet like sugar, Ain't shit sweet niggas on the street like hookers, I tongue kiss her other tongue, Skeet skeet skeet: water gun."

then shinji pointed his fingers at minato to cue him for his line and minato went "Oh my God, Becky, look at her butt! Tunechi!" then they were done with the motto and yosuke pretended to understand it.

"ok go fuck saki or else." shinjiro said and pointed to where saki was sititng and eating icecream.

"or else what?"yosuke said and finsihed eating the trash can.

shinjiro didnt speak he just stepped on yosuke's balls. and yosuke screamed and wne tto sakia nd had sex with her.

"its a love story baby just say yes." minato said and touched shinji's ass.


	15. Chapter 15

yosuke finished fucking saki and then curled back up in the trash can and minato tried to drag him out. "no!" yosuke sobbed and then suddenly they heard two lesbians in the distance. shinjiro looked at them and was like "aare those ur friends hanamura?" and yosuke stuck his head otu of the trash can and chie and yukiku walked voer and was like

"what the fuck is wrong with yu?" chie said

"w-what...theres ntohing wrong with me!" yosuke hissed at chie and defensivly lowered himself into the trash can.

"no not you!narukami!his mara is killing everyone!"chie said and ripped the trash can off of yosuke.

"what?" minato said and then looked at his own LARGE mara and then looked at shinjiro's LARGER mara.(they are still nudists remember)

"i bet my mara is bigger." minato declared then began to feed his mara raisins. "get ur vitamins...little minato..." then shinjiro punched minato in the face cause he was embarrassing him.

"yosuke fuck all the girls here." shinjiro said and yosuke was like "but im gay..."

"DO IT!" shinji held a pan under yosuke's weiner. "or ill cook it." yosuke squealled and then fucked chie and yukiko then he fucked the drama girl and he fucked all the girls that yu had killed accept for nanako cause shes a little girl and lolicons are fucking gross. and then he even fucked dojima's wife, wow what an asshole. then the ass had the nerve to fuck ken's mom and then chidori but chidori smacked his ballsack and yelled at him instead. then he attempted to fuck minato's sister...then minato realized...that...yosuke's voice was like his.

"DONT TOUCH MY IMOUTO. YOSUKE HANAMURA I AM THE STRONGER YURI LOWENTHAL AND NOW ITS TIME TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" minato sprinted and pushed hamuko away from yosuke's throbbing wiener and then minato hissed like cat and then he sank his teeth into yosuke's shoulder and yosuke cried and tried to take him off. shinjiro walked over and was like "minato...get off of him... this is why the bad ending almost happened back when u were alive remember?" minato remembered that he tried to kill ryoji too because minato had to prove that he was the stronger yuri MINATO DIDNT CARE HE WANTED TO EAT YOSUKE'S SHOULDER OFF. yosuke was crying and cumming all over the place at the same time.

"Why can't we be friends-" before shinjiro could begin his lovely musical note minato hissed at him and began to eat yosuke's shoulder and it kept growing back bc it was heaven. then shinjiro grabbed minato by the back of his neck and screamed at him. minato began to cry because he didnt like being yelled at. "YOU INTERUPPTED MY SINGING YOU PUNK!" then suddenly minato and shinji realized that a bunch of people from inaba were in heaven?it was gettin crowded and dojima and his wife were fighting over which cloud they wanted nanako to sit on.

"we want a concert" everyone said. "please sing shinjiro-senpai" everyone chanted.

"ok ill sing some beautiful songs...What, what, what, what... Bada, badada, badada, bada... I'm gonna pop some tags, Only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up, This is fucking awesome, Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!" I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop, Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty, That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey." Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine, Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green, Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me, Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets, (Piiisssssss) But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it) Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments, Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in, Bummy and grungy, fuck it, man, I am stuntin' and flossin' and Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch, I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style, No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you) Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers,

Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin', They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard, I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard, Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello, John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no, I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those, The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"" shinjiro's vocals were beautiful it made dojima dance and made dad jokes at the same time and everyone loved macklemore because he freed the gays.

"will you be my onii-chan now?" it was nanako. she was asking minato to be her new onii-chan...it was time...to take away everything from yu narukami...


	16. Chapter 16

shinji and minato were hiding up in heaven after persona 3 platinum happened. they were scared that they might be stuck in hell. minato grabbed nanako and hugged her "imouto...use ur imouto powers to stop yu.." minato said.

"mina-i mean onii-chan. im alreayd dead bc onii-chan killed me with hsi giant mara." nanako said.

"HE IS NO ONII-CHAN TO YOU." minato screamed and shinji smacked him bc you dont yell at kids.

"minaqto were you watching what yu was just doing?' shinji said.

"no, tell me." minato said an dput nanako back into his emergency imouto box.

"hes killing our friends!" shinji growled.

"hell no im not going back down to earth. i dont feel like it and we need to stop being in the same canon or itll get confusing." minato hissed. "also its really gross there."

"no i mean lets go to hell and visit our friends. also i think koromaru mistakening got into hell, which is wrong bc all doggies go to heaven." then shinji put on his shoes and made minato put on his shoes so minato wouldnt get blisters like last time. then the both naked nudists went down to hell and was like. "hi satan we have a visitors pass." shinji handed the pass to satan like you know the satan you can summon.

"ok you only have 25 minutes cause my lunch break is soon and i cant leave thise place unattended when visitors are here." satan said and minato and shinji were like ok. ok so first they visiting ken, he was cuddling his satsuki kiruyuin dakimakura. "hi ken" shinji said and ken hissed and snuggled in satsuki and cummed on the pillow. shinji and minato thought it was gross and earlier i forgot to mention that they put chidori in a bag and carried her body there. ok so they went to junpei and junpei was sad and horny and still a virgin cause hes a loser.

"junepi i got u a present." minato said and dumped chidori on junpei and junpei squeaked.

"omfg...best bro...thank you so much..." ok i thought it was be nice to jsut dump chidori ontop of junpei cause junpei deserves to be happy bc i love him and chidori was cute. then junpei and chidori had a satanic wedding. nice.

then minato saw fuuka and remembered something. he pulled out his headphones and went over to fuuka. "fuuka-chan can u please fix these for me?" minato grinded against fuuka to turn her on. "ok ill hav eit done by the time you leave." fuuka started working on headphones. then shinji dumped A BOWL OF HIS GOOD COOKING FOOD ONTOP FO FUUKA AND LOAUGHED AT HER. "DID YOU EVER LEARN HOW TO COOK GOOD?" shinji laughed bc he thought iwas funny. fuuka was like ?no and then finished the headphones and mianto was happy and he put it back into his penis hole cause thats a convenient place to put it. then minato and shinji went to mitsuru and ken ran over and was like. "mitsuru-san could u cosplay as satsuki kiruyuin and step on me pls."

"no." mitsuru said and stepped on ken and then minato grabbed her boob. "omfg its real." minato said and mitsuru screamed "OF CORUSE ITS REAL!" THEN SHE THREW SHINJI AT AKIHIKO. then aki was like "shinji..." tehn he kissed shinji and minato screamed in jealousy aqnd picked up shinji." HES MINE!YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!HE CAN ONLY BURN MY BREAD!NOT YOURS!" minato screamed and ran over to yukari with shinji in hand.

"m-minato!yukari screamed and then started to suck his dick.

"please stop. youre gross." minato said but yukari kept sucking and then minato pulled out a loaf of bread and wacked yukari in the head with it and was like. "goodbye"

koromaru was sitting at the enterance and shinji gasped and picked him up and he and minato went back to heaven and took koromaru with them and yukari tried to come with minato but minato cut her arm off because she wouldnt let go on his sexy leg.

shinji and mianto went back into heaven and all the p4 characters were sitting there and kanji saw a dog and screamed.

"sing a song" yosuke said and minato punched him.

"you dont ask shinji to sing thats my job." minato said and picked up a chainsaw and peed on the floor.

"its ok minato i can Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

Darling, you give love a bad name...

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven, then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison, you can't break free

Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)

Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done-" then a bunch of white people came out of no where and started cheering. and shinji gasped cause he decided to sing a white people song and he ran away.


	17. Chapter 17

shinji woke up to minato's balls all up inhis face and minato was using shinjiro's LARGE mara as a pillow and minato was snoring and being kind of cute but he was being gay and it gave shinji a boner. minato did not wake up his head was just proped up bc of shinjis boner. minato latched onto shinjis dick and began cuddling his dick in his sleep like he would cuddle a small stuff animal. minatos balls were suffocating shinji bc he balls suddenly grew to the size that randy marsh's was in that episode of south park where he got ball cancer just so he could smoke weed.

shinji began to choke of the hair from the balls and then shinji died but hes going to wake up again in 10 mintues. then minato woke up and saw shinjis boner and gasped bc he let his dalls get so huge and what the fuck is wrong with me. then minato walked away with his balls on the ground and then he tripped over them and began crying for 15 minutes stragiht and then shinji woke up and began to pat minato's back.

"its ok minato...i like big balls sacks mm" shinji said nad began to grope minato's melons that were ataching to his penis and minato gasped. "IM NOT GAY!" minato curled up defensively like a angry kitten and then shinji waved his hot ass minatos face and minato crabbed shinjis ass and began to eat it. "no homo" minato said before he began to suck shinji's asshole. shinji moaned and grunted "nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!oh minato youre so good at eating ass!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!minato!" (it was like grant george's fuck noises bc hes voiced hentai in the past) then shinji cummed all over minato's face and minato was like "I've never felt like; so miserable." then minato picked up persona 4 golden and decided to play na dshinji was like "that shit aint canon" even tho it is and some people in the persona fanbase dont wanna except the fact that golden is canon which is really dumb and who cares fi marie is a social link you dont have to talk to her and i dont even like her that much either except for her design cause shes hot. but tbh no one cares if you hate marie shes just a forced waifu onto yu lol. then minato hit shinji and shinji hit him backa nd minato cried and went into the dryer and turned it on so the dryer could shrink his balls back to normal and it did and shinji knocked on the dryer door.

"minato?...i know youre in there...People are asking where you've been, They say "have courage", and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in, We only have each other, It's just you and me, What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a Snowman?" then minato screamed at shinji because this was the secobnd time he sang a song from frozen and minato didnt come out of the dryer for 3 whole days.


	18. Chapter 18

"Emmy wished on a dragon scale, And that's what started Dragon Tales, Around the room the dragons flew, But Emmy and Max knew what to do, They climbed on the backs of their dragon friends, Now the adventures never end! Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales,

it's almost time for Dragon Tales, Come along and take my hand, Let's all go to Dragon Land, There's Org, he's the biggest, Not so brave of heart, There's Cassie, So shy, but so very smart, There's Zak and Wheezie and the tales of fun, Cause you know two heads are better than one, Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales,

It's almost time for Dragon Tales, Come along and take my hand, Let's all go to Dragon Land!" shinjiro was singing but he didnt know what he was singing because he never watched american cartoons as a kid unless they dubbed dragon tales in japanese. the other night i had a dream that i was masturbating and i was moaning really loudly and then suddenly two students from my school stepped out from behind my curtain and looked at me funny and then i woke up in a cold sweat. ok back to the story. then shinji realized that minato was ou shopping for groceries in the heaven walmart wait i mean junes cause junes is japanese walmart and he only left 5 mintues ago and shinji thought that maybe just maybe he could do this..."Be my bad boy, be my man,

Be my week-end lover,

But don't be my friend,

You can be my bad boy,

But understand,

That I don't need you in my life again." shinji was twerking and using a hair brush as a microphone and yosuke had jumped into his window and began twerking along with shinji because bad boy was yosukes favourite song and he would listen to it with his headphones while he was fighting shadows and yu was able to hear his music and yu became him bad boy. i just want to hear yosuke to sing bad boy. also yosuke also became a nudist.

"Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, Be my week-end lover, But don't be my friend, You can be my bad-" shinji was stopped when minato was int he doorway picking up his wallet that he had forgotten and minato was recording him on his new iphone 6. minato was laughing until he shifted his eyes over to yosuke and gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU DANCE WITH ANOTHER YURI LOWENTHAL." MINATO SCREAMED AND JUMPED ON YOSUKE AND BIT YOSUKES NECK. YOSUKE SCREAMED ASND TRIED TO FIGHT MINATO BUT IT WAS NO USE MINATO WAS THE STRONGER YURI LOWENTHAL. YOSUKE THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA DIE BUT THEN shinji picked up minato by the nape of the neck and minato made cat noises as shinji pulled him away from yosuke.

"YOU BITCH GET AWAY FROM ME!" minato kicked his legs but it was no use agaisnt shinjiros STRONG COLLOSAL ARMS. minato was upset that shinji would do this..traitor... and it was all yus fault cause he killed all his p4 friends and sent them to heaven and now they were getting in the way and minato's and shinjis life. yosuke ran out the door but before he did he stole minatos credit card and brought dildos from the heaven dildo store.


	19. Chapter 19

minato was sitting there like one of yo french girls and shinji was painting him. they were bored so they decided to reenact the entire titanic movie. i havent even watched the titanic i just know that the lady strips and he draws her naked and then they sink. shinji finished drawing minato and then minato looked at the drawing and look at the drawing and looked at the drawing.

"shinji...YOU GOT THIS ALL FUCKING WRONG!MY HAIR IS NOT THAT LONG AND MY PENIS IS NOT SHAPED LIKE THAT AND MY PUBES ARENT THAT CURELY AND MY LEGS ARENT THAT SKINNY AND MY HANDS ARENT THAT SMALL AND MY EYES ARENT THAT SHAPED AND YOU GOT MY NOSTRIALS WRONG THEY ARE NOT THAT HUGE AND OH MY GOD YOU FORGOT TO MAKE MY EYEBROWS ON FLEEK." minato then smiled at shinji. then he sparkled cause he was pretty boy.

"shut the fuck up my drawing is beautiful." shinji said and punched minato in the neck. minato squeaked like rat.

"ok let reenact frozen but everything is really unnessacrly sexual." minato really wanted to have gay sex with shinji.

"ok." sinji said and just sat there like a fucking idiot.

"ill start." Minato then wrapped his hand around Shinjiro's large mara. Minato then proceeded to rub Shinjiro, managing to get a grunt out of the shady looking Shinji, Minato smirked like a character smirks in a cliche fanfiction. Minato then put Shinjiro's tip into his mouth and began to deep throat the entire thing. Minato moved his head up and down really fast exactly how a porn star does it. Shinjiro moaned and moaned and moaned and he rested his hand on Minato's head and then he gripped a fist full of hair when Minato began to suck really really hard. Minato began to pick up the pace but right before it got really good and hot, Shinjiro fucking cummed and Minato choked on Shinji's cum and passed out with cum dripping down his chin and Shinji gasped. Well they were already getting really kinky so Shinjiro just thought that it was perfectly okay to prepare Minato for hot ass sex before he wakes up. Shinjiro is such a good friend. Shinjiro then went into his room and got the Strawberry lube and then he proped up Minato's cute little butt. It reminded Shinji of Hamuko's. Shinji then covered his index and middle finger in lube and then he pushed his index finger into Minato's asshole. Then he pushed in his middle finger, thenhe pushed in his ring finger, then his pushing his thumb and pinky at the same time! Basically Shinji had his entire fist in Minato's asshole. Then Minato woke up with a jolt and realized that Shinjiro's entire fist was stuck in his butt hole.

"Sh-shinji-chan!" Minato squealed as Shinjiro began to fist Minato violently. Shinji got to the point where his entire arm was inside of Minato! Minato couldn't take it anymore so Minato's boner cummed all over the floor!

"Shinji please stick your mara inside of me! I want to have your babies!" Minato screamed and Shinjiro pulled his arm out of Minato's ass.

"Greetings loved ones, Let's take a journey." Shinji said and then stuck his mara, which was larger than his arm, into Minato's tight asshole. Minato gasped but then he soon grew to like the feeling of Shinjiro going in dry and slamming himself into him! Then Shjiniro began to sing cause its the prefect time to sing when you are having gay sex.

"I know a place, Where the grass is really greener, Warm, wet and wild, There must be something in the water, Sippin' gin and juice, Laying underneath the palm trees, The boys, Break their necks, Try'na to creep a little sneak peek, (at us) You could travel the world, But nothing comes close, To the golden coast, Once you party with us, You'll be falling in love, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, California girls, We're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top, Sun-kissed skin, So hot, We'll melt your popsicle, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, California girls, We're undeniable, Fine, fresh, fierce, We got it on lock, West coast represent, Now put your hands up, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, Sex on the beach, We don't mind sand in our stilettoes, We freak, In my jeep, Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo, You could travel the world, But nothing comes close, To the golden coast,

Once you party with us, You'll be falling in love, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, California girls, We're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top, Sun-kissed skin, So hot, We'll melt your popsicle, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, California girls, We're undeniable, Fine, fresh, fierce, We got it on lock, West coast represent, Now put your hands up-" shinji then realized that his large mara was too much for minato and minato had passed out and that there was cum everywhere and maybe minato will become mpreg. but until now shinji had to carry minato around because minato was put into a small coma because of shinji's huge dick.


	20. Chapter 20

minato was walking with a limp cause his ass hurts from the fatal fuckign shinji gave him two days ago. tehn minato opened the frige and began to drink a glass of cum. then shinji walked into the kitchen.

"minato...ur pregnant." shinji grumbled.

"no im not."

"uh yes you are."

"no im not." minato said and then jumped on shinji.

"minato get off of me."

"no." minato then remembered when he was hanging out with junpei when he was alive.

"minato!bro!look at this porn." junpei pulled out some porn magazines from his pants and mianto looked at them.

"did u shop lift these." minato asked and then put his hand on junpei's crotch.

"minato im straight." junpei squealed.

"its no gay if u say no homo its just normal." then junepi was like ok and thne junep took his pants out of his penis and then stuck it up minato's butt and minato's butt farted and junpei enhaled the fart the fart and then put his mouth to minato's butthole and sucked out all the farts and then minato screamed and jumped away from him. "NO HOMO NO HOMO NO HOMO YOU FORGOT TO SAY NO HOMO UR NO LONGER MY BRO WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME BRO." then minato ran awy crying and the junpei jerked off to porn.

"shinjiro...are we homo?" minato asked and sparkels surrounded his face.

"if you have that baby we are." shinji said.

"then we are homo." THEN SUDDENLY YOSUKE BUSTED THRU THE DOOR.

"UR PREGNANT?" YOSUKE SCREAMED.

"yea." minato said. then yosuke dropped to his knees sobbing bc he was going to have a baby boy but it died...and then yu pulled that shit and they never got to have a baby boy.

"i miss yu..." yosuke cried.

"im right here." minato said.

"no, i miss YU." tyosuke sobbbed harder.

"oh my god i said IM RIGHT HERE."

"NO NARUKAMI! YOU DUMB POTATO GARDEN." yosuke screamed and then pink crocidile tears went down his face.

"oh yea i dont miss him im glad hes gone he doenst exist." minato smiled and then shinji smacked him.

"thats rude and whos narukami again." shinji said.

"the one that tried to one up ur mara..." minato looked at shinjis marA AND THEN got on his knees and gave shinji a blowjob. and then yosuke cried more. "I WANT YU BACK I WANT HIM BACK I WANT HIM BACK I WANT HIM BACK!" yosuke fell to his knees and thought about how him and yu got married and how they had gotten a room ready for the baby...

"please bring yu back..."yosuke held shinji's hand and minaato's eyes turned red with jealousy and he jumped at yosuke and started to bite him and drool all over him becaus ehe was the only yuri lowen thal that could touch the shinji. then minato ripped off yosuke's dick and kept it as a trophy. but yosuke's dick grew back. then minato snapped his head around and growled and went in for another attack! yosuke screamed as minato began to rip out his guts.

"hanamura!draaw a door in the dirt and ti should repell him!" THEN MINATo went back to shinji and then yosuke drew a door in the dirt and minato apporached the door..what was this?it was another door?anoither one of him... then minato retreated back to shinji and yosuke layed there. and chie and yukiko were having hot lesbian sex like they always fucking did. then minato looked at shinji and curled up ont he ground.

"sing me a lullaby." minato said because he loved hearing shinji's voice to fall asleep too.

"Oh baby they may call me a fool. But I can't help, our gravitational pull. When I stuff you with cotton candy, it reminds me your so sweet. When we go riding it's dandy. The way you hang on to the seat bayayaybay. When I'm with you our love is stronger than blue (whoo). There isn't anything, not nothing in the world I wouldn't do for youuuuu."shinji had a guitar and minato's head was in his lap and minato was snoring and his snot got all over shinji's balls.

" Hey! let go of her you patty eaters! No! Get away! Patty? you ok sweetums? Im so sorry i'll never let you out of my sight again and I'll always keep you out of harmsway. Oh baby I love you so strong thats why Im singing this song. Bayayaybay. You're looks are sweeter than honey from your pickles to your buns it aint even funny. Im coming for ya. Oh no. look at you. Dont worry patty, ill take care of this. There you go. All better. Oh baby..." then shinji took otu a krabby patty and shoved it up minato's ass and yosuke peed and gave himself warts cuase surprise hes part frog the more you kno.


	21. Chapter 21

minato was sitting nexto sihnjiro asnd he was sitting there and he looked at shinjia nd shinji rubbed minato's tummy. then minato farted and turns out he wasnt pregnant is was just held in gas. then shinji had his amrs wrapped around minato and minato pushed him awya.

"for the last fucking time shinjiro im nto fucking you u piece fo hom,oo shit." this broke shinjis heart. not really cause he could just go to akihiko. but wait fucking narukami killed him god damn it.

"fine then ill go to the other yuri lowenhtal who is HOMO." then shinji when to yosuke and shinji cut his hair ina bowl cut and died it silver and put in grey colour contacts and he had temepory plastic surgery and he went to yosuke.

"yu?"youske said but then yosuke looked at shinji's mara. "wait a fucking second you fucking liar youre not yu, yu was never this hung." yosuke screamed. "YU'RE NOT MY PARTNER." then shinji's plastic face fell off like micheal jackson's nose did and it revealed shinji's face and yosuke gasped and then shinji hair grew back to normal.

"HANAMURAAAAAA SUCK it." then shinji pushed his dick into yosuke's mouth and yosuke cried but then he loved it and then he rode shinji for 5 hours stragiht cause it took a long time for shinji to come cause shinjis mara was sohuge. then shinji started to sing a song in english "If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I can take you places you ain't never been before, Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know, I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow, Swag, swag, swag, on you, Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue, I don't know about me but I know about you, So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag, I'd like to be everything you want, Hey girl, let me talk to you, If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone, I can be a gentleman, anything you want, If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go." yosukes throat had statrted bleeding cause shinjiro's mara was that fucking deadly im sorry yosuke i shouldnt do this to you that doujinshi was fucked up dont worry ill make u join nickelback at the end of this fanfiction.

then shinji resumed singing. "Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't, I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe, I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know, I'm a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow, Burr, Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend, You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends, Make you dance do a spin and twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind, Swaggy." then yosuke squealed in delight cause he knew this song dont yu kno he listens to western music and look at that pun i just made. yosuke likes american hes a freeaboo. thats a trait the magicians have i cause cause junpei is a freebaoo too but i guess in the end it doesnt even matter cause minato was standing in the doorway and there was no door because he is the door and he started crying because yosuke was trying to steal his shinjiro what the fuck what the fuck. thats nasty aand then minato jumped forward and ripped yosuke off of shinji and he threw yosuke into a near by lake but dont worry yosuke will be ok because that was a lake of his tears.

then minato put his butthole in shinjis dick and was like. "no homo but this dick is mine and so is that mialbox. everything is mine. mine mine mine mine mine mine!" then minato and shinji walked around the rest of the day with shinjis dick stuck inside his butt. like it was literally stuck cause minatro acciedently used superglue as lube.

then the heaven postal service handed minato a letter. it was from aigis.

"dear minato-san im sorry about what i did to your mara. im not in the real world and i kind of need help. adachi-san is trying to rule the world with the power of pink panties. make him stop. you and shinjiro-san are the only ones who can do it because of your large maras and the powers you have gained from being nudists for so long. sincerly, aigis. p.s. i got upgraded to a uterus and i want ot have ur babuies minato-san. we can named them mara-san, dick-san and penis-san."

":what the fuck is wrogn with aigis shes getting more and more like sex doll." shinjiro said btw he was still stuck with minato.

"i hope they upgraded her vagina to a more fleshy one." minato said and then minato folded up the letter. him and shinjiro had to stop toh..toh.. tofu adachi...


	22. Chapter 22

minato and shinji were about to get ready for the real world. minato was packing bags and he put on madoka kaname's magical girl dress bc he didnt want anyone to see his naked but shinji. but as minato and shinji were about to leave they were stopped by yosuke.

"take me with you!" yosuke said and he picke dup nanako because she needs to cum too.

"no." minato said and then shinji was like "ok." and minatyo gasped and then he bended over and yosuke saw his balls and jerked off to it and i find this funny bc one time i sent my friend a picture of my butt and he jerked off to it.

then minato, shinji, yosuke and nanako went out into the real world. they were in japan.

"wasit a fucking minute that bitch never told me where they were." then minato looked at the letter and in fine print is said. "we are in the us." fuck ign aigis. then shinji had to see a song to collect money to buy plane tickets. btw shinji and yosuke were naked and nanako was wearing snoop dogs clothes and minato is wearing madokas dress remember.

"ok minato suck my dick so i can sing it." then minato got on his knees and began to suck shinji's dick. he started with the tip and the deep throated him. shinji moaned and then his moans turne dinto beautiful singing. "Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body,

They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on,

Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene,

If hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered come on." shinji was interuppted but yosukles loud and annoying voice. "oh my FUCKING GOD THIS IS NICKELBACK I LOVE NICKELBACK!"then yosuke began twerking to it and singing backup and shinji just went with ti this time cause it attracted more people. also minato is really good at blowjobs and shinji maoned again before going back into the singing. "Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong, Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long, Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody, Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along." shinji was about to cum but he couldnt cum until he finished the SONG, but minatos sucking was so good and yosuke was now twerking in his face and nanako was crying cause she needed to pee.

"(you naughty thing)Your ripping up the dance floor honey(you naughty women)You shake your ass around for everyone(your such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(the way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumb,

Your so much cooler when you never pull it out, Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth-"

"IIM NOT CUTE FUCK YOU SHINJIRO FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" minato had pulled hsinji's dick out of his mouth... now shinji couldnt sing the song asnd yosuke got upset because he couldnt finish listening to his nickelback. but then nanako finally got to get yosuke's attention and he took her to the bathroom. while those two were gone shinji and minato got into a fight.

"I COULDNT EVEN FINISH MY SONG." shinjiro screamed loudly.

"YOU CALLED ME CUTE IM NOT CUTE." minato was angry.

"nonono babe u are cut pretty boy and i want u to ride me until my ballsacks are empty." shinji said and he winked like a wink that a white boy greaser would give you. this made minato blush.

"YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" minato screamed but then yosuke and nanako came back and nanako hel up a bag of cash.

"i robbed the bank while i was waiting for yosuke to finish peeing. i suggest we leave before i have to blame it on shinjiro." nanako said and they went on the plane to the us and they found adachi burning down the verizon wireless store. but before they confronted adachi nanako insisted that yosuke needed clothes because his peepee kept on standing up. so they went into the halloween store a different one not the one adachi burned down and yosuke borught a sexy nurse costume and put it on bec he has a nurse fetish for some reason.

"stop." shinji put his hand on adachi's should and it was kind of awkward cause adachi was wearing a sexy cop costume.

"oh my god its a naked." adachi had reconized shinji.


	23. Chapter 23

shinji, minato, and yosuke were standing over adachi's dead body and minato started to teabag him bc he thought it would be funny. shinji scolded him and minato retreated back to shinjis side and pushed yosuke to the ground.

"minato stop that." shinji glared. then he went to adachi's dead body and touched his mara to adachi and absorbe dit now his mara was big and huger and he couldnt wait to fuck someone with it.

"no!" minato hissed and then peed on yosuke and yosuke cried bc minato peed in one of his cuts from getting cut somewhere.

"what has gotten into you?!" shinji said like a hiousewife would say in a soap opera.

"i dont like him!" minato whined and began to take a shit on yosuke's chest and yosuke screamed and tried to push him off but minato's shit was weighing him down. then minato began kicking yosuke around and shinji picked minato up and the arms and minato kicked around.

"hoyl fuck how big was that shit." shinji said and minato screamed and then fell asleep in shinji's arms and shinji gave a loud sigh but first he gently layed down minato and he had to lift the shit of of yosuke cause it was huge and then shinji ripped off minato's clothes like the hulk. then shinji picked up minato and yosuke and shinji flew into the sky and u could see their butts and they had nice butts.

yosuke and shinji were sititng in heaven and minato finally woke up and sat next to shinji and scooted very closely to him and hissed at yosuke. shinji glared at minato and smacked him and minato began to cry and shinji had to do the motherly thing and comfort him. yosuke was liek wtf.

"shinjiro wh y do take his side?!" yosuke hissed bc he was angry that he never got a nendoroid.

"because minato is my...my...h-hubby." shinji said but then he forgot to say no homo oh no minato will be so mad at him.

"im ur hubbY?!" minato stopped crying right awya and got in shinjis lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and he snuggled shinji. shinji blushed and got a boner and minato licked his lips like no his own like he lciked shinjis lips and then he laughesd at yosuke and yosuke was sad so yosuke ran away crying into a trash can and he used an empty bottle as a dildo up his ass cause hes a gya.

"minato lets go make love." shinjiro molested the

"ok!" minato said and they ran over to a sexy ckoud like this cloud was pink it was the colour of love. minato got on the bed and lifted up his butt and shinji stuck hsi dong at minatos butthole and he was alreayd hard. then he pushe dhis giant mara into minatos pooper and minato moaned but hten shinji pushed it all the way in. then minato felt a tearign and burnign sensation in his ass but shinjiro thrusted for 30 mintues straight and then minato screamed and shinji pulel dout.

"WHAT SWORNG" shinji said and minato cried and tried to mvoe but he couldnt..his legs were broken and his asshole was ripped. then thye went to the heaven hospital and they nurse had terrible news.

"minato is going to need a butthole transplant..." the nurse said and yosuke got a boner bc nurse.

"no..." shinji said and then minato went into surgery.

when minato walked out of surgery he went into the waiting room and yosuke was jerking off to nurse mags but as soon as he noticed minato he stopped.

"wheres shinjiro?!" minato demanded.

"who do u think gave u the asshole?"

"what."

"what"


	24. the final chapter adios asshole

shinji the seme was angr y when he found out that he would not save both him and minato. yosuke wa sno good replacement bc his cock but big but

not big enough ya feel me ya u do now get ur penis off of me pPUNK! then the nurse looked at yosuke and she tried to seduce him but yosuke

thought of yu and he cried bc one time yu dressed up as a dress for him and he shoudlve just joined in with yu and the slutty nurse and he would

still be alive and he and yu would be pregnant again.

"i will save him..." shinjiro said and poitned at the nurse and yelled at her to stop seducing yosuke.

"hey stop that you assualting oppressor! and tell me what we can do for minato!" shinjiro assualted the

"hes needs the ass hole transplant." the nruse said." but u will die from it-"

"ill do it." shinji said in the protag voice that is full with confindence.

"ok-" "wtf ur just gonna killh im excuse me hes my bae." yosuke said and stood upa bnd walked over to shinji and hissed at the nurse and ripped

off her clothes and put them on cause he wears it better.

"stop calling me ur bae is fucking annoying and i will kill yu gioodbye i will be back." shinji pushed yosuke downed and yosuke cummed on the

floor and he freaked out cause american sex ed said u cant cum.

shinji went into the operation room and he coudlnt sleep so the doctors just started to cut around his butt area. he thought about his life and

everything that has happened and how minato is gonna be so sad bc shinji will be dead again.

"ok time t o cut a hole..." the doctor said in a voice.

"let me...sing a song before we go..." shinji then looked at his buuthole..." adios asshole..."shinjis aid. shinji pulled an entire violin out of

where his asshole...it was the last time he was going to us ehis asshole...let alone his hands. then he started playing a beautiful song and his

vocals enlightened the room. "We are the crowd, We're coming out, Got my flash on it's true, Need that picture of you, It's so magical, We'd be

so fantastic, oh, Leather and jeans, Garage glamorous, Not sure what it means, But this photo of us, It don't have a price, Ready for those

flashing lights, 'Cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-Paparazzi, Baby there's no other

superstar, You know that I'll be your, Papa-Paparazzi, Promise I'll be kind, But I won't stop until that boy is mine." shinjiro stopped because

he thought about how he didnt stop until minato was his and minato is a boyget get get it yea it time for him to keep goesing cause you should

pause during the chorus wtf."Baby you'll be famous, Chase you down until you love me, Papa-Paparazzi, I'll be your girl backstage at your show,

Velvet ropes and guitars, Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets, Eyeliner and cigarettes, Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return,

My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry, It don't have a price, Loving you is Cherry Pie, 'Cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan,

I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-Paparazzi, Baby there's no other superstar, You know that I'll be your, Papa-Paparazzi, Promise I'll be

kind, But I won't stop until that boy is mine, Baby you'll be famous, Chase you down until you love me, Papa-paparazzi, Real good, We're dancing

in the studio, Snap, snap, to that shit on the radio, Don't stop, for anyone, We're plastic but we still have fun, I'm your biggest fan, I'll

follow you until you love me,

Papa-" suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! shinjiro was shot!holy shit why again. he felt that

his asshole was torn away and he couldnt finish his song...he could tell minato he loved hima dn that he left sperm in the sperm bank. he

couldnt. (makes a whole reference to that poem where when the day it raineind u didnt say i told u so and i cant quote it lol) then shinji died

and went to narnia. ill miss ur sweet ass... then sunset.

minato woke up with a brand new butthole and he hand to be in awheel chair for 2 weeks bc he was recovering. he rolled out and yosuke said shinji

gave him the asshole... then minato went to the doctor and the docotr ripped off his face to reveal that his face was actually albino jesus!

no!

"no...YOU KILLED SHINJIRO!" minato knew that bc he saw shinji's dead body witht he gun shots. and he knew that only takaya would do that...

minato wasnt fully healed but he jumped out of the chair int he naked glory and he bit down on takaya;s necka nd he screamed and there was blood

like tokyo ghoul blood. then he screamed and minato ripped him upa dn burned hima nd burned down the hospital and left yosuke int here but

somehow yosuke got out using magic tricks and minato was carrying shinji's dead body and then minato curled up on top of it and cried and it was

gay as gay and persona 3 and thats why u should play it.

finally minato was going to sing..he was going to sing to shinji..."no homo..." he said but then he cried "yes homo!" then he started singing and

using shinji's vocala cords as a guitar. "He told everybody goodbye, He had a look in his eye, Like this could be the last time, I knew you were

feeling down, I wish that I had been around more, Could I have changed things, Maybe I could have changed things, And it's the rainy days, That

mostly remind me." then it started raining on que whihc is really weird cause theres no clouyds in heaven?the fuck. what the fuck. its was

actually the ghost of marie's non existent soul causing the rain and minato hissed and the rained stopped. minato began singing again and this

song isnt even funny. "Goodbye friend, I hope you found, The answers you were looking for, Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew,

That, there was someone here, There is someone here, Who misses you, You were my biggest fan, Together forever and then, So many things I

should've known, You were always there to help me along, And always there to sing my song, I wish I had told you, Man I sure hope I told you, And

it's the rainy days, That still remind me, Yeah it's the crazy, crazy days, I need you here, Goodbye friend, I hope you found, The answers you

were looking for, Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew, That there was someone here,

There is someone here." tears were gooing down minatos face he shouldnt be this wya he wished all hsif riends were here but the p4 cast was here

instead and when did they get here and dojima gapsed when he saw that they were being gay...bc hes a homophobe cause all middle aged men are

homophobes in 2014. then nanako told him off like how little kids tell off homophobes in tumblr posts in groacery lines.

"Selfishly I'm mad at you, For making me feel like this, I wish I could talk to you, Like I used to, And tell you that sometimes I hate you, For

doing this to the people, That loved you so, They look at me like I'm supposed to know, And then I'm told, So thank you for saying goodbye, And

letting me know we're alright, I hope that I deserved that, Goodbye friend, I hope you found, Whatever you were looking for,

Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew, Goodbye friend, I hope you found, The answers you were looking for, I don't think you ever

knew, That there was someone here, There is someone here, Who misses you, Oh I miss you, God I miss you,

I miss you..." then minato cried tears or trears and whispered. "why did it have to end this way" by biggestotaku, chapter 1. shinjiro was

standing with a gun pointed to him and he was like "god damn it albino jesus guns are illegal in japan" albino jesus with yellow eyes didnt care

so he shot shinji and ken was like what no i was suppoose to shoot him.

"ur like 12" takaya said and ken was like "bitch im 10" and then they turned to shinji's alomost dying and all ken could trhink was like shit son

and then shinji was like "i have one last thing to say ken, live ur life and The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be

seen, A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried, Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go! Let it go!Can't hold it back anymore!Let it go! Let it go!Turn away and slam the door!I don't care what they're going to say, Let the

storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway, It's funny how some distancemakes everything seem small, And the fears that once controlled me

can't get to me at all!It's time to see what I can do, To test the limits and break through, No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!Let it go! Let it go-" shinji's voice suddenly cracked and then he died and then every one else came conviently after shinji was shot

wow assholes werent fast enough.

ken was like "what do this lyrics mean they are in english and we are japanese." akihiko started crying bc his boyfriend is dead and he cant

believe that they get burned, shocked by lighting, and pierced by shadows. but a bullet kills shinji this is bullshit. everyone cried except for

minato and everyone looked at minato and minato was like just like "that song is my jam, but you wanna hear my real jam?" minato then pulled out

some strawberry jam and a loaf of bread and screamed at the top of his lungs "BUUUURN MY BREADDDD!"

CHAPTER 2

shinji woke up and was on a cloud. he had died and has been put in this is a surprise. maybe it was bc he was shot by someone hwo looked like

jesus. ok so shinji walked around and suddenly a bunch of doggies started following him around? shinjiro was like..."hmmm i wonder if i can do

what i want since its heaven..." then he just ripped off his coat and pants and his turtle neck and he then walked around iwth only his boxers

and beanie on. then shinji sat down and a white shiba sat next to him. "are you koromaru's mama?" "arf!" then shinjiro watch sees from up in

heaven.

"DID YOU SEE THAT SHINJI?" akihiko said after kicking the shadow booty which he had alreayd done 15 times today and repeated the same thing. "YES

I FUCKING SAW THAT AKI"

then suddenly a lady started to walk past shinji. shinjiro was like "dang sonnnnn." then the lady stopped "is there something you need?"

it was time for shinji to sing ANOTHER song " miss please listen to this ; Been around the world, don't speak the language, But your booty don't

need explaining, All I really need to understand is, When you talk dirty to me doot doot doot doot doot dooot dooot Talk dirty to me doot doot

doot doot Talk dirty to me doot doot doot-"

"what? im sorry i dont speak ENGLISH" tyhe women was offended "also arent you the lil bitch that killed me?" oh ym god it was ken's mom what the

FUCK. shinjiro was like "goodbye" then ran off with the dog and cooked himself up some booty. then he began to twerk while his food was sizzling,

his ass cheeks flopped in the wind and his long luscious hair went everywhere.

then later minato showed up in heaven.

"minato whyt hef cuk"

"i died."

"well duh."

then minato smirked and pulled a LONG loaf of bread out of his pocket (its actually his dick) "burn my bread pls"

CHAPTER 3

ok it was time for the time for the time for the burn my breadddddd. minato had his long bread stong sticking out of his crotch pocket and

shinjiro took out le ligther and began to burn minatos'bread. minato heards the crackling coming from his stick and was like "ooooh" (kinda like

how ensligh voice shadow kanji does it) minato was like yeeey eye aywwwwwwww. shinji was enjoying watching messiahs penis get burned cause yEA

burn burn burn burn burn burn burn. then minatos penis fell off and then it suddenly rengenerated into a larger one.

"what the fuck minato"

"its heaven" (heaven ost form p4 starts playing)

"oh my godddd" the shinji just walked away and minato began to cry "PLS SING ANOTHER SONG" shinjiro did the shaft head tilt and grinned "ok

Min'na saikō arigatō,K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii"

"oh yes finally ur singing a japanese song" minato was relieved that it wasnt some engrish.

"Mom's not home tonight, So we can roll around, have a pillow fight, Like a major rager OMFG"

"WAIT FUCK NO ITS-"Minato was cut off by shinji's beautiful vocals.

"Let's all slumber party, Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties, Someone chuck a cupcake at me, It's time for spin the bottle, Not gonna talk

about it tomorrow, Keep it just between you and me, Let's play truth or dare now, We can roll around in our underwear how, Every silly kitty

should be"

"NO STOP"

"Come come Kitty Kitty, You're so pretty pretty, Don't go Kitty Kitty, Stay with me, Come come Kitty Kitty, You're so silly silly, Don't go Kitty

Kitty, Play with me-"

"STOPPPPPPPPPPP!" MINATO THEN PULLED OUT HIS PENIS AND THE BULLETS SHOT OUT OF HIS PENIS AND IT KILLED SHINJI AND SHINJIRO GOT SHOT EVEN IN

HEAVEN. then minato shot himself to ensure of his fuckign death cause people actually thought that he was coming back in arena ultimax

CHAPTER 4

ok so minato and shinjiro woke up because they were already dead so they couldnt die again.

"pls dont sing this chapter" minato said.

"shut the fuck up" shinjiro replied and put his toaster into his pocket.

"ok so we need to go back and be playable characters in ultimax."minato said.

"but you shot yourself to-"

"that is a thing in the past and i lived thru that so tis fate we go and be in ultimax"

shinji rolle dhis yes and followed minato down the staircase on the clouds cause thats what people think heaven looks like. but the only thing

different was that shinji and minato were naked. they had becomne naked nudists. so they went into the tv and on the way shinji "accidently"

touched minatos butt and minato was like "hey, im not gay" shinjiro wasnt desaling with this im not gay nonsense today.

ok so minato and shinji went to the place wehre everyone was adn junpei and yukair was screaming and so was akihiko and ken looked at shinji's

penis and screamed bc hes never seen a penis before. the yu laughed and pointed at minato and "HAHA UR LIKE NOODLE BOY LIKE U HAVE NO 6 PACK."

then yu wrecked up his shirt to reveal his beautfiul 8 pack and it caused yosuke to get a boner an dyosukle grabbed yu's ass and then yu and

yosuke did it right there.

"what are they doing to each other" ken didnt understand cause he wanted to pretend he was a virgin.

minato was upset that he had been made fun off so he looked at shinjiro. "how about you sing another song"

shinjiro went up in his naked glory and he looked at ken "have you been living ur life."

"no"

"well thats just dandy and Somebody once told me, the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, She was looking kind of dumb

with her finger and her thumb, In the shape of an "L" on her forehead, Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming, Fed to the rules

and I hit the ground running, Didn't make sense not to live for fun, Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb, So much to do so much to see,

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?, You'll never know if you don't go, You'll never shine if you don't glow-"

shijiro looked at ken and the colour had drained from his face and he realized that everyone around him was dying except for ken and yu and

yosuke had died with yus dick stuck in yosukes asshole. shinjiro just was like "lol" and then "Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go

play, Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid, And all that glitters is gold, Only shooting stars break the mold"

then shinji looked at minato and minato was staring at yu's dead body and he was luagihng "HAHA I AM BETTER THSAN YYOU !" then ken was curled up

with koromaru in the corner bc the singing had caused ken's clothes to fall off. ok so everyone was dead except for ken cause he had heard shinji

singing before so it wasnt anything special.

"sh-shinjiro-san...pls..."then koromaru curled up and started to die. "NONONNONO KORO NONONONO KOROMARU" then ken started crying and he heled his

dead pup in his arms and shinji frowned bc he loved koromaru to.

"i will revive koromaru on one condition" minato said acting as if he had the poower to revive him.

"what is it!? im only 13 but im still a virgin!" ken cried.

"you have to live the rest of ur life as a nudist...and then koromaru will live" minato said and then him and shinjiro floated up into the sky

and on the way shinji was like "u know everyone will wake up ina bout 2 hours right"

"i know, i just want ken to live as nudist"

CHAPTER 5

shinjiro was sitting and he decided to go to inaba so he did and he was like "wow its really gross here" then he saw a guy putting his dick

inside a cabbage.

"what r u doing thats assault" shinji said and the guy jumped.

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY CABBAGE GIRLFRIEND AND BESIDES UR A NAKED." the guy said and kissed his cabbage.

"good point there. im shinji and i like to sing" shinji said.

"im adachi and i got friendzoned 2day" adachi frowned "and ive never had a gf" then adachi made tfw no gf face.

"i had a girlfriend but then i died. she was cute too. we even had sex-" THEN MINATO SUDDENLY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE SCREAMING "I KNEW YOU

PREFORMED LEWD ACTIVITES WITH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE IMOUTO. NOW THAT I HAVE A FUCKING CONFESSION ITS TIME TO MOTHERFUCKING PAY." minato then cracked

his knuckles and adachi gasped and began to chew on his cabbage.

"nnonoon minato remember?we are bros and your sister isnt even-"

"dont say it or ill burn your bread" minato glared at shinji he was about to say hamuko wasnt even canon even thought shinji stuck his fucking

meatloaf into her.

"minato...we can settle this with a little song...Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt, Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt, Bubble

butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt, Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a-" shinji could see minato had began stabbing him. adachi

was sitting there being a useless piece of shit and didnt stop the fight even tho he was a cop. he was a useless. "Drop it low put it in the

dirt, Sex drive put it in reverse, Killed the ass put it in a hearse, Then I drove off and put it in the dirt, Drop it low put in the dirt, Take

your top off turn into a bird, Bubble butt pussy-" MINATO HAD PULLED OUT SHINJI'S GUTS AND WAS SCREAMING "IS THIS SONG SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT MY

PRECIOUS IMOUTO?QUESTION MARKS?"minatos eyes had turned red with anger and adachi finally finished inside his cabbage and stood up.

"ok im a nice guy here so i think i can sort things out here." adachi said.

minato snapped his head around "what?"

"ok first, how old is your sister?"

"shes like 17" minato said and stopped stabbing shinji. then shinji proceeded to try and put his guts back in but since he was dead it jsut

started to heal.

"oh?well i think i might hit her up. highschool girls are nice and if she refuses to constent ill just throw her into the tv" adachi giggled.

"WHAT?!" MINato and shinjiro said at the same time then minato began stabbing adachi while shinji proceeded to teabag over adachi's face. minato

ripped out adachi's asshole and shoved it down his throat and then shinji peed in adachi's eyes. adachi died and peed his pants and minato looked

at shinji. "im not mad at you anymore...just...im stressed...could you.." shinji rolled his eyes and said "burn your bread?"

CHAPTER 6

minato had started to twerk and his ass cheeks were swallowing up the air. then shinji walked in on minato twerking to spice girls and shinjiro

was like "minato stop" minato glared at shinjiro and hissed "UR NOT EVEN MY REAL DAD" shinji was confused because he had never said he was

minatos dad? then minato began to cry and cry and he was like "U DONT UNDERSTAND DAD IM A 17 YEAR OLD BOY AND IM SO EXCITED TO TURN 10 YEARS

OLD!" shinji was confused "just because i act like ur mother doenst mean im ur dad and wth minato chill." minato began to cry so shinji just left

minato alone in his heaven room?like is heaven just one big place or does ti have rooms is it like a city? the world may never know.

shinji then got on the pole and began to pole dance. he humped the pole and moaned in pleasure (just like how every smut fanfiction writes it as)

"ohooohhohh, oooooohh~!" shinjis dick hardened ene d against the pole and shinji gasped as he started to sing a song relavent to this situation

so shinji began to sing in a whiny voice similar to "She's melting, She's melting, Oh Oh Oh, She licked me like Ice Cream..., Dippin' with my

dipper, We be drinkin' up the liqour. Party like a birthday, Shake it like an earthquake. Meltin' like an Ice Cream cone, Goin' for her danger

zone.(wtf these lyrics are insane)Go and suck my Lolli, Pop...Sugar sweet,Cherry sure fit,Too legit,Hot Spot,Twerk it, bitch!Strip it down,Work

it up, Baby let me fill you're cups.."then shinji skipped an irrelvent part in the song because this song is fucking insane and the dumbass

author didnt kno what she had coming when she choose this song. then shinji sang in a shitty auto-tune voice and followed it by shitty screamo.

but it was still better than the actual song "But I love it when you...Scream For My IceCream, Tell all you're dirty dreams. Scream For My

IceCream, Show me what's your fantasies.

Let's

Get this party started

Drink

Til we get retarded-" then minato interuppted shinji and minato was punching shinji "STOPS TOPSTOP SOTPS OTP WHY ARE YOU SINGING THIS?" minato

was screaming and shinji just put his hand on minatos face. "shush minato we all kno about ur blood on the dance floor scene phase" then minato

gasped. "but you never seemed to grow out of ur emo hair" this time minato did a louder and even more audible gasp. "ITS BECAUSE I GOT LAZY EYE

AND LAZY EYE LOOKS DUMB SO I hAD TO COVER IT!"

"u kno we are dead you probably dont have lazy eye anymore" and it turns out that minato did not have a lazt eye anymore. but he still wore his

dumb emo hair.

CHAPTER 7

shinjiro was remebering the one time he has fucked hamuko or minako ro whatever you want to call her.

"ok shinji!im ready!" hamuko had her cute little butt in the air waiting for some fatal ass destruction.

"ok hamuko...im going to put it in.." then shinjiro put in his LARGE penis and begant o trhust his dick into hamuko's tight pussy. hamuko began

to moan and squeal "ahh!oohh!ah!ah!uuhoh!auhhh!auhh!shinji!h-harder!" hamuko was being a little whore and enjoying the sex and shnjiro's big

penis was enjoying her vagina and hamuko continued monaing uncontrollably. "ahh!auhh!uahh!o-onii-chan!"then shinji and hamuko stopped their

fucking tracks.

"onii-chan?" shinjiro thought of minato and he fucking fucked his sister didnt he. "did you fuck your brother?" shinjiro asked and jizzed in

hamuko. "auuhh!-yeah!...yea i did." then shinji pulled out and got upset and he started to sing a song relavent to this situation once again "My

Anaconda don't...

My Anaconda don't...My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun-"

"Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit" hamuko started to sing but then shinji smacked her ass "NO!im the only ONE ALLOWED TO SING" shinji

screamed and then sang a little bit more "This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles, Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about

Eiffel's, Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle, Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil, Now that bang bang bang, I

let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine, He toss my salad like his name Romaine, And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain, I'm on some dumb

shit.."shinji felt better now that he sang a song. "who else did you fuck?"

"onii-chan, aki, thoe, ryoji, junpei, ken-"

"wait you fucked ken?" shinji couldnt believe that she fucked a 10 year old boy.

"he can use his dick better than aki." hamuko commented.

"i dont think its bigger-" hamuko cut off shinji"of course not, ken just has more swag"

"youre a little pimp whore..." shinji said and hamuko nodded. "yea...theres still some guys i need to fuck."

then minato bust into the room "YOU REALLY ARE MY SISTER!"minato cried in joy bc he is a pimp himself cuase hes like fucked 7 of the girls.

then shinji smirked and said "i look forward to putting my cock up inside of you again."

shinjiro stopped remembering and was like " much."

CHAPTER 8

minato began to draw gay porn of yosuke and yu because he loved yaoi. he had written an entire yaoi doujinshi. then minato pulled out some

strawberry jam and began to rub it all over his dick. then he wrote on the cover of his doujinshi and it said "im not gay" then shinjiro knocked

on the door screaming. "MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shinjiro's face was black.

"i am busy drawing gay porn shinji go away." minato said and poured strawberry jam all over his hair.

"OK SO YOU KNO HOW AKIHIKO HAD A SISTER NAMED MIKI OR AT LEAST I THINK THAT WAS HER NAME." shinji gasped as he heard the voice of miki screaming

"shhhinji~!" it was miki and shinjiro remembered how miki really died.

it was a bright sunny day in the middle of the night and shinjiro knocked on the door and miki was like hi and then shinji pinned miki to the bed

because shinji had a thing for lolis so he ripped off her clothes and pulled out his GIANT DICK and shoved it inside miki and miki squealed in

pleasure and hsinji violently thrusted repeatingly and he broke though her uterus and then broke though her stomach and then there was blood

everywhere and shinji pulled out and gasped as he jizzed and cum dripped down miki's flat chest and there was a face of shock on her and shinji

gasped he dick not mean to do this. aki would fucking never forgive him. ok so shinji clothed himself and he set miki's room on fire and he and

aki escaped and aki cried and shinjiro comforted him. akihiko always thought that miki died in the fire but really it was his giant penis. shinji

decided to sing to aki because it comforted him "We're all in this together, Once we know, That we are, We're all stars, And we see that, We're

all in this together, And it shows, When we stand , Hand in hand, Make our dreams come true...Together, together, together everyone

Together, together, come on lets have some fun!" later aki smacked shinjiro because that song did not help.

then miki was like "heyyyyy!" then shinji grabbed and giant mallet and smashed miki and miki died and dint come because cause i say so.

"adios asshole..." shinji said and minato then grabbed his ass.

CHAPTER 9

shinjiro and minato was walking around looking for ken to see if he was really living his life as a naked nudist. shinjiro found ken walking

around in a nudist beach outfit from kill la kill because ken is a fucking weaboo. "i watched kill la kill then masturbate to it" ken said.

minato looked at ken was like "THIS ISNT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID YOU HAVE TO BE A NUDIST" then ken screamed "WELL KOROMARU DIED ANYWAYS."

"well hes a fucking dogs, dogs die he probably got old" minato said and pulled off his belt and shoved it up his nose. then ken gasped and threw

a punch at minato and then ken and minato went into an all-out-attack and began to violently punch each other.

shinji looked over to the calender that was on the moon and gasped when he saw it was friday. "guys...stop...Seven a.m., waking up in the

morning, Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs, Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal, Seein' everything, the time is goin', Tickin' on and on,

everybody's rushin', Gotta get down to the bus stop, Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends), Kickin' in the front seat, Sittin' in the

back seat, Gotta make my mind up, Which seat can I take?, It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the

weekend, weekend, Friday, Friday, Gettin' down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"

minato had beat up ken to a bloody pulp. ken had a black eye and he had bruises and then minato hissed into his ear "so i heard you fucked my

little sister..." then ekn looked at minato with terrified eyes.

"minato-san please/im only a lil boy and i just wanted the pusspuss..." ken sobbed and pinched his own nipple.

"SO YOU ADMIT?!" THEN MINATO PUNCH KEN IN THE COLLAR BONE TO ENSURE OF A HUGE BRUISE THERE. ken cried and began to sing vocaloid songs cause hes

a weaboo.

shinji looked at ken and got a boner because bloody beat-up shota boys was his fetish. ken screamed and then ran away and minato pulled out his

penis and screAMED "ITS TIME TO BURN YOUR FUCKING BREAD" then shinji gasped and ken ran down the street and jumped into the sewer and became a

teenage ninja turtle.

CHAPTER 10

minato was masturbating on a cloud couch in heaven. then he jizzed and his jizz rocket was so powerful that his got jizz on the cieling. (kind of

like how pico jizzed on the car in boku no pico) then minato screamed and put his penis back in his pocket. then minato walked around and then he

suddenly he tripped over something...no it was someone! it was minatos arch enemy, yu narukami.

"why the fuck are you here?" minato said and snapped his fingers to summon mara.

"they...worked me to death...atlus...killed me...from exhaustion...AND OH MY FUCKING GOD!YOSUKE!" yu began crying and peered over the cloud to

see yosuke crying over his dead boyfriend's body."yosuke...b-baby...no..." yu began to cry and then he pulled out a picture of yosuke naked and

began to masturbate to it.

"WELL GO BACK TO UR GAY BOYFRIEND!THIS IS MY PLACE!"minato screamed and then shinji showed up and looked at yu and was like "bitch get the fuck

outta here."then shinjiro smacked yu.

"yosuke..."yu was crying and then he came all over his picture of yosuke.

"shinjiro...hes so gay..." minato whispered..."im glad you arent gay..." then shinjiro began to sweat furiously. then minato stomped on yu's

balls and yu screamed. "but me and yosukes children..." and then minato was like "chill the fuck out ur balls will heal cause its heaven." then

minato kicked yu down from heaven and yu came back to life and he and yosuke had gay sex and shinjiro watched from up int ehs ky and looked at

minato.

"maybe we should try...but its not gay if we say no homo." minato nodded and ripped off his condom. then shinji put his beanie over his dick and

then minato got on hsi knees and whispered "no homo" then he put shinji's tip in his mouth and began to suck and lick and all thwe tpyical yaoi

shit.

shinji was moaning and he was like "no ho-I've always been the kind of girl, That hid my face, So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say,

But I have this dream, Right inside of me, I'm gonna let it show, It's time to let you know, to let you know,

This is real, This is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, Gonna let the light shine on me, Now I've found who I am." then shinji came

into minatos mouth and minato began to cry.

"whats wrong minato?" shinjiro asked and put his cum covered beanie back on his head.

"you didnt say no homo...and you KEPP SINGING ENGLISH I DOTN KNOW ENGLISH PLS STOP" minato cried and ran away. then shinjiro realized that he may

be gay except he still wants to fuck hamuko again.

CHAPTER 11

shinjiro had his ass sticking up in the air and suddenly he thought of the brillient idea of touching his butthole. but little did shinji know,

this was a big mistake. the moment shinji's fingered touched his asshole, he asshole suddenly turned into a vagina! (he still had his dicks and

ballsack but his butthole is now a vagina) shinjiro gasped and then felt around his newly formed pussy. the moisture made his dick hard and then

he was like. "Don't mock me." AND THEN he chaked if his penis was bendy and it turns out it was goodjob. the shinji made his giant 11 inch penis

go into hsi vagina then he began fucking his butthole that is now a vagina! then shinji cummed in himself and his stomach got pregnant and he got

pregnant with himself.

minato walked otu and saw shinjis big belly and gasped. "YOU FUCKED ANOTHER GUY?I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS. WHY YA GOTTA DO THIS TO BE BRO?" THEN OUT

OF RAGE AND UPSET ANGER MINATO PINNED SHINJI DOWN AND PULLED THE FETUS STRAIGHT OTU OF SHIJNJIROS ASSHOLE AND SHINJIR SCREAMED "OH NO MY BABY!"

THE BABY LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE SHINJI AND MINATO THREW IT UP AGAINST THE WALL.

"minato...bro...i fucked myself..see?" then shinji stuck his butt up in the air and showed minato that his asshole was now a vagina.

"great!now im no longer gay!" then minato stuck his bread into shinji's new vagina. then MINATO FUCKED SHINJI AND CUMMED AND THEN MINATo suddenly

felt a weird change to his body?then mninato checked his asshole and it had turned into a vagina too!

then shinji opened his mouth "I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my me my weakness, but I don't know

why-Without you it's hard to survive.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my si-" shinjiro's voiced stopped and both he and minato had exploded bc they were consitpated and they exploded from beign full of

shit bc they couldnt poop anymore because vaginas cant poop and then they came back to life with their assholes back bc i said so.

CHAPTER 12

minato and shinjiro were hanging out and playing persona 4 arena ultimax and crying bc they werent playable characters.

"ok so that marie bitch that no one likes gets to be a playable character, but i dont?I WAS EVERYONES FAVOURITE PROTAGONIST" minato cried and

shinjiro panted his back and then suddenly the boys heard metal walking in the distance and they gasped. it was aigis.

"aigis what are you doing here?" shinjiro asked and began to slice up the tv into toaster slices.

aigis smiled and looked at minato and minato looked at aigis. "i missed u" aigis said. minato nodded and was like "how did you get here did you

died." and aigis was like "push me back down after i perform these following actions." minato was like ? and then aigis sighed and said. "i love

you and we are going to have sex." aigis said and took off her coat and pants.

"aigis we cant you dont even have a vagina." minato said.

"its ok...i got this,,," aigis teared up AND THEN SHE STARTED TO DRILL OUT A PUSSY BETWEEN HER LEGS. SHE WAS DDRILLING IT GURREN LAGGAN STYLE AND

SHINJIRO'S MARA STOOD UP CAUSE TI WAS HOT AND THEN AIGIS WAS LIKE "come here babe" and minato startedcrying "NNONONONONOONOAIGIS THAT WONT WORK."

then out of love aigis FORCED MINATO'S HUGE DICK INTO THE SMALL HOLE THAT WAS HER PUSSY. AND MINATO CRIED BECAUSE IT WAS RIPPING HIS DICK APART

BECAUSE AIGI SIS MADE UP METAL.

"SHINJIRO HELP ME" minato screamed and shinji as aigis thrusted her body on minato's dick and shinji was like "no and im nto singing a song with

chapter because i cant think of any songs right now."

OK SO THERE WAS OIL AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND CUM DONT FORGET CUM. THERE WAS METAL SHAVIGNS FROM WHERE AIGIS DRILLed OUT HER PUSSY AND PARTS OF

MINATOS DICK WERE STUCK IN HER AND DID I MENTION MINATO WAS CRYING?!SCREWS WERE ALL VOER THE PLACE AND AIGIS WAS STILL FUCKING MINATO BECAUSE SHE

WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM LIKE HE DID WITH ALL THE OTHER GIRLS.

minato began crying and aigis fucked him for twelve hours straight and then shinjiro got bored and he pulled aigis off of minato and minato was

crying and then shinji threw aigis back down to earth and aigis was like "ok."

minato layed there crying because HE DICK WAS NOW A BLOODY SWOLLEN MESS LIKE HOW DIPPER'S WAS IN DIPPER GOES TO TACO BELL MINUS THE POOP.

"dont worry itll grow back." shinji said and played the guitar while minato was snobbing in pain.

CHAPTER 13

chidori was sitting in heaven drawing porn of her and junpei and shinjia nd minato were like "hi."

"go away." chidori curled up her upper lip.

"come on chidori we can hang out and be in the dead persona 3 characters club." minato said smiling even tho he wanted to cry so he whispered to

himself "half naked, good lookin." and back down on earth ken glared up at the sky and hissed under his breath "thats not how you sing it you

piece of shit." ken said and then proceeded to play with his kill la kill nendoroids.

"dont wanna" chidori said and stood up and walked over to a water fountian.

"wtf the fuck...but our club is...cool..." shinjiro said with a sad face on his face and this he pulle dout a salt shaker and began to shake salt

on chidori's head.

"stop." chidori said.

"not until you join our club." shinji said and chidori was still saying no and eventually chidori had a mountain of salt on her?and she jsut

shook it off and pointed her finger at shinji and screamed "STOP." and the number 666 flashed and lighting struck and wind dramatically blew

chidori's hair in a satanic way.

"ok...i know how persuade you to change your Rack city bitch, rack, rack city bitch, Ten ten ten twenties on ya titties bitch, 100 deep V.I.P. no

guest list, T-Raw you don't know who you fucking with? Got my other bitch fucking with my other bitch, Fucking all night nigga we ain't celibate,

Make it sound too dope I ain't selling it, Bar fresher than a motherfucking peppermint, Gold Letterman last kings killing shit, Young money young

money yeah we getting rich, I Got ya grandma on my dick, Girl you know what it is-"

"stop it" chidori hissed because she didnt know english(no one does)

shinjiro cried because he wanted to have his very owned cooking club because he wanted to cook and twerk along to the sizzling bacon again. but

those days were over. then suddenly he heard some guy fall into a trash can crying- cliff hanger.

CHAPTER 14

shinjiro and minato left chidori and shes gone now because shes no longer relavent to this story. they looked at the guy crying in the trash can.

it was yosuke.

"arent u my rival's boyfriend?" minato asked.

"DONT MENTION THAT CHEATING BITCH." yosuke said in a gay tone and began to chew on the trash that was in the trash can.

"oh...get back at him." minato said because he liked to see yu narukami upset because that bitch stole his motherfucking spotlight.

"how?" yosuke said sobbing.

"fuck that saki chick shes here somewhere." minato said.

"i-i cant!" yosuke said thinking abotu yu and he screamed "YOURE THE REASON FOR THE TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR."

"have you ever heard the motto?" shinjiro said while rubbing his butt on the ground like dog cause he has crabs thats what happens when ur a

nudist.

"n-no..." yosuke cried because his heart was broken because yu was probably cheating on him some more right now.

"ok so it goes like this I'm the fucking man, you don't get it, do ya?Type of money everybody acting like they knew ya, Go Uptown, New York City

bitch, Some Spanish girls love me like I'm Aventura, Tell Uncle Luke I'm out in Miami too, Clubbing hard, fuckin' women ain't much to do, Wrist

blang, got a condo up in Biscayne, Still getting brain from a thang, ain't shit changed, How you feel? How you feel? How you feel?Twenty five

sittin' on 25 mil uh, I'm in the building and I'm feeling myself, Rest in peace Mac Dre, I'mma do it for the Bay, okay, Getting paid well holla

whenever that stop, My team good, we don't really need a mascot, Tell Tune, "Light one, pass it like a relay", YMCMB you niggas more YMCA, Me,

Freddie, Marley Marl at the cribbo, Shout goes out to Niko, Jay and Chubbs, shout to Gibo, We got Santa Margarita by the liter, She know even if

I'm fucking with her, I don't really need her, Ah, that's how you feel man? That's really how you feel? Cause the pimpin' ice cold, all these

bitches wanna chill, I mean maybe she won't, Then again maybe she will, I can almost guarantee she know the deal, Real nigga what's up? Now she

want a photo, You already know though, You only live once ‒ that's the motto nigga YOLO, And we 'bout it every day, every day, every day, Like we

sittin' on the bench, nigga we don't really play, Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say, Can't see 'em 'cause the money in the way, Real

nigga what's up? One time, fuck one time, I'm calling niggas out like the umpire, Seven grams in the blunt, Almost drowned in her pussy so I swam

to her butt, It's Eastside, we in this bitch, Wish a nigga would like a tree in this bitch, And if a leaf fall put some weed in that bitch,

That's my MO add a B to that shit, I'm fucked up, torn down, I'm twisted, door knob, Talk stupid, off with your head! Nigga money talks and Mr

Ed! YEAH! I'm so Young Money got a drum on the gun, Energizer bunny, Funny how honey ain't sweet like sugar, Ain't shit sweet niggas on the

street like hookers, I tongue kiss her other tongue, Skeet skeet skeet: water gun."

then shinji pointed his fingers at minato to cue him for his line and minato went "Oh my God, Becky, look at her butt! Tunechi!" then they were

done with the motto and yosuke pretended to understand it.

"ok go fuck saki or else." shinjiro said and pointed to where saki was sititng and eating icecream.

"or else what?"yosuke said and finsihed eating the trash can.

shinjiro didnt speak he just stepped on yosuke's balls. and yosuke screamed and wne tto sakia nd had sex with her.

"its a love story baby just say yes." minato said and touched shinji's ass.

yosuke finished fucking saki and then curled back up in the trash can and minato tried to drag him out. "no!" yosuke sobbed and then suddenly

they heard two lesbians in the distance. shinjiro looked at them and was like "aare those ur friends hanamura?" and yosuke stuck his head otu of

the trash can and chie and yukiku walked voer and was like

"what the fuck is wrong with yu?" chie said

"w-what...theres ntohing wrong with me!" yosuke hissed at chie and defensivly lowered himself into the trash can.

"no not you!narukami!his mara is killing everyone!"chie said and ripped the trash can off of yosuke.

"what?" minato said and then looked at his own LARGE mara and then looked at shinjiro's LARGER mara.(they are still nudists remember)

"i bet my mara is bigger." minato declared then began to feed his mara raisins. "get ur vitamins...little minato..." then shinjiro punched minato

in the face cause he was embarrassing him.

"yosuke fuck all the girls here." shinjiro said and yosuke was like "but im gay..."

"DO IT!" shinji held a pan under yosuke's weiner. "or ill cook it." yosuke squealled and then fucked chie and yukiko then he fucked the drama

girl and he fucked all the girls that yu had killed accept for nanako cause shes a little girl and lolicons are fucking gross. and then he even

fucked dojima's wife, wow what an asshole. then the ass had the nerve to fuck ken's mom and then chidori but chidori smacked his ballsack and

yelled at him instead. then he attempted to fuck minato's sister...then minato realized...that...yosuke's voice was like his.

"DONT TOUCH MY IMOUTO. YOSUKE HANAMURA I AM THE STRONGER YURI LOWENTHAL AND NOW ITS TIME TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" minato sprinted and pushed hamuko

away from yosuke's throbbing wiener and then minato hissed like cat and then he sank his teeth into yosuke's shoulder and yosuke cried and tried

to take him off. shinjiro walked over and was like "minato...get off of him... this is why the bad ending almost happened back when u were alive

remember?" minato remembered that he tried to kill ryoji too because minato had to prove that he was the stronger yuri MINATO DIDNT CARE HE

WANTED TO EAT YOSUKE'S SHOULDER OFF. yosuke was crying and cumming all over the place at the same time.

"Why can't we be friends-" before shinjiro could begin his lovely musical note minato hissed at him and began to eat yosuke's shoulder and it

kept growing back bc it was heaven. then shinjiro grabbed minato by the back of his neck and screamed at him. minato began to cry because he

didnt like being yelled at. "YOU INTERUPPTED MY SINGING YOU PUNK!" then suddenly minato and shinji realized that a bunch of people from inaba

were in heaven?it was gettin crowded and dojima and his wife were fighting over which cloud they wanted nanako to sit on.

"we want a concert" everyone said. "please sing shinjiro-senpai" everyone chanted.

"ok ill sing some beautiful songs...What, what, what, what... Bada, badada, badada, bada... I'm gonna pop some tags, Only got twenty dollars in

my pocket, I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up, This is fucking awesome, Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!" I'm

so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop, Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty, That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."

Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine, Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green, Draped in a leopard mink, girls

standin' next to me, Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets, (Piiisssssss) But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)

Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments, Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in, Bummy and grungy,

fuck it, man, I am stuntin' and flossin' and Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch, I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma

take your grandpa's style, No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you) Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers,

Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin', They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard, I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought

a kneeboard, Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello, John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no, I could take some Pro Wings, make them

cool, sell those, The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"" shinjiro's vocals were beautiful it made dojima dance and made dad

jokes at the same time and everyone loved macklemore because he freed the gays.

"will you be my onii-chan now?" it was nanako. she was asking minato to be her new onii-chan...it was time...to take away everything from yu

narukami...

CHAPTER 16

shinji and minato were hiding up in heaven after persona 3 platinum happened. they were scared that they might be stuck in hell. minato grabbed

nanako and hugged her "imouto...use ur imouto powers to stop yu.." minato said.

"mina-i mean onii-chan. im alreayd dead bc onii-chan killed me with hsi giant mara." nanako said.

"HE IS NO ONII-CHAN TO YOU." minato screamed and shinji smacked him bc you dont yell at kids.

"minaqto were you watching what yu was just doing?' shinji said.

"no, tell me." minato said an dput nanako back into his emergency imouto box.

"hes killing our friends!" shinji growled.

"hell no im not going back down to earth. i dont feel like it and we need to stop being in the same canon or itll get confusing." minato hissed.

"also its really gross there."

"no i mean lets go to hell and visit our friends. also i think koromaru mistakening got into hell, which is wrong bc all doggies go to heaven."

then shinji put on his shoes and made minato put on his shoes so minato wouldnt get blisters like last time. then the both naked nudists went

down to hell and was like. "hi satan we have a visitors pass." shinji handed the pass to satan like you know the satan you can summon.

"ok you only have 25 minutes cause my lunch break is soon and i cant leave thise place unattended when visitors are here." satan said and minato

and shinji were like ok. ok so first they visiting ken, he was cuddling his satsuki kiruyuin dakimakura. "hi ken" shinji said and ken hissed and

snuggled in satsuki and cummed on the pillow. shinji and minato thought it was gross and earlier i forgot to mention that they put chidori in a

bag and carried her body there. ok so they went to junpei and junpei was sad and horny and still a virgin cause hes a loser.

"junepi i got u a present." minato said and dumped chidori on junpei and junpei squeaked.

"omfg...best bro...thank you so much..." ok i thought it was be nice to jsut dump chidori ontop of junpei cause junpei deserves to be happy bc i

love him and chidori was cute. then junpei and chidori had a satanic wedding. nice.

then minato saw fuuka and remembered something. he pulled out his headphones and went over to fuuka. "fuuka-chan can u please fix these for me?"

minato grinded against fuuka to turn her on. "ok ill hav eit done by the time you leave." fuuka started working on headphones. then shinji dumped

A BOWL OF HIS GOOD COOKING FOOD ONTOP FO FUUKA AND LOAUGHED AT HER. "DID YOU EVER LEARN HOW TO COOK GOOD?" shinji laughed bc he thought iwas

funny. fuuka was like ?no and then finished the headphones and mianto was happy and he put it back into his penis hole cause thats a convenient

place to put it. then minato and shinji went to mitsuru and ken ran over and was like. "mitsuru-san could u cosplay as satsuki kiruyuin and step

on me pls."

"no." mitsuru said and stepped on ken and then minato grabbed her boob. "omfg its real." minato said and mitsuru screamed "OF CORUSE ITS REAL!"

THEN SHE THREW SHINJI AT AKIHIKO. then aki was like "shinji..." tehn he kissed shinji and minato screamed in jealousy aqnd picked up shinji." HES

MINE!YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!HE CAN ONLY BURN MY BREAD!NOT YOURS!" minato screamed and ran over to yukari with shinji in hand.

"m-minato!yukari screamed and then started to suck his dick.

"please stop. youre gross." minato said but yukari kept sucking and then minato pulled out a loaf of bread and wacked yukari in the head with it

and was like. "goodbye"

koromaru was sitting at the enterance and shinji gasped and picked him up and he and minato went back to heaven and took koromaru with them and

yukari tried to come with minato but minato cut her arm off because she wouldnt let go on his sexy leg.

shinji and mianto went back into heaven and all the p4 characters were sitting there and kanji saw a dog and screamed.

"sing a song" yosuke said and minato punched him.

"you dont ask shinji to sing thats my job." minato said and picked up a chainsaw and peed on the floor.

"its ok minato i can Shot through the heart

And you're to blame

Darling, you give love a bad name...

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven, then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison, you can't break free

Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)

Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done-" then a bunch of white people came out of no where and started cheering. and shinji gasped cause he decided to sing a white

people song and he ran away.

CHAPTER 17

shinji woke up to minato's balls all up inhis face and minato was using shinjiro's LARGE mara as a pillow and minato was snoring and being kind

of cute but he was being gay and it gave shinji a boner. minato did not wake up his head was just proped up bc of shinjis boner. minato latched

onto shinjis dick and began cuddling his dick in his sleep like he would cuddle a small stuff animal. minatos balls were suffocating shinji bc he

balls suddenly grew to the size that randy marsh's was in that episode of south park where he got ball cancer just so he could smoke weed.

shinji began to choke of the hair from the balls and then shinji died but hes going to wake up again in 10 mintues. then minato woke up and saw

shinjis boner and gasped bc he let his dalls get so huge and what the fuck is wrong with me. then minato walked away with his balls on the ground

and then he tripped over them and began crying for 15 minutes stragiht and then shinji woke up and began to pat minato's back.

"its ok minato...i like big balls sacks mm" shinji said nad began to grope minato's melons that were ataching to his penis and minato gasped. "IM

NOT GAY!" minato curled up defensively like a angry kitten and then shinji waved his hot ass minatos face and minato crabbed shinjis ass and

began to eat it. "no homo" minato said before he began to suck shinji's asshole. shinji moaned and grunted "nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!oh minato youre so

good at eating ass!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!

nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!

nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!

nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!

nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!nngh!ahhh!nngh!ahh!minato!" (it

was like grant george's fuck noises bc hes voiced hentai in the past) then shinji cummed all over minato's face and minato was like "I've never

felt like; so miserable." then minato picked up persona 4 golden and decided to play na dshinji was like "that shit aint canon" even tho it is

and some people in the persona fanbase dont wanna except the fact that golden is canon which is really dumb and who cares fi marie is a social

link you dont have to talk to her and i dont even like her that much either except for her design cause shes hot. but tbh no one cares if you

hate marie shes just a forced waifu onto yu lol. then minato hit shinji and shinji hit him backa nd minato cried and went into the dryer and

turned it on so the dryer could shrink his balls back to normal and it did and shinji knocked on the dryer door.

"minato?...i know youre in there...People are asking where you've been, They say "have courage", and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you,

just let me in, We only have each other, It's just you and me, What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a Snowman?" then minato screamed at

shinji because this was the secobnd time he sang a song from frozen and minato didnt come out of the dryer for 3 whole days.

CHAPTER 18

"Emmy wished on a dragon scale, And that's what started Dragon Tales, Around the room the dragons flew, But Emmy and Max knew what to do, They

climbed on the backs of their dragon friends, Now the adventures never end! Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales,

it's almost time for Dragon Tales, Come along and take my hand, Let's all go to Dragon Land, There's Org, he's the biggest, Not so brave of

heart, There's Cassie, So shy, but so very smart, There's Zak and Wheezie and the tales of fun, Cause you know two heads are better than one,

Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales,

It's almost time for Dragon Tales, Come along and take my hand, Let's all go to Dragon Land!" shinjiro was singing but he didnt know what he was

singing because he never watched american cartoons as a kid unless they dubbed dragon tales in japanese. the other night i had a dream that i was

masturbating and i was moaning really loudly and then suddenly two students from my school stepped out from behind my curtain and looked at me

funny and then i woke up in a cold sweat. ok back to the story. then shinji realized that minato was ou shopping for groceries in the heaven

walmart wait i mean junes cause junes is japanese walmart and he only left 5 mintues ago and shinji thought that maybe just maybe he could do

this..."Be my bad boy, be my man,

Be my week-end lover,

But don't be my friend,

You can be my bad boy,

But understand,

That I don't need you in my life again." shinji was twerking and using a hair brush as a microphone and yosuke had jumped into his window and

began twerking along with shinji because bad boy was yosukes favourite song and he would listen to it with his headphones while he was fighting

shadows and yu was able to hear his music and yu became him bad boy. i just want to hear yosuke to sing bad boy. also yosuke also became a

nudist.

"Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, Be my week-end lover, But don't be my friend, You can be my bad-" shinji was stopped when minato was int he

doorway picking up his wallet that he had forgotten and minato was recording him on his new iphone 6. minato was laughing until he shifted his

eyes over to yosuke and gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU DANCE WITH ANOTHER YURI LOWENTHAL." MINATO SCREAMED AND JUMPED ON YOSUKE AND BIT YOSUKES NECK. YOSUKE SCREAMED ASND TRIED TO FIGHT

MINATO BUT IT WAS NO USE MINATO WAS THE STRONGER YURI LOWENTHAL. YOSUKE THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA DIE BUT THEN shinji picked up minato by the nape of

the neck and minato made cat noises as shinji pulled him away from yosuke.

"YOU BITCH GET AWAY FROM ME!" minato kicked his legs but it was no use agaisnt shinjiros STRONG COLLOSAL ARMS. minato was upset that shinji would

do this..traitor... and it was all yus fault cause he killed all his p4 friends and sent them to heaven and now they were getting in the way and

minato's and shinjis life. yosuke ran out the door but before he did he stole minatos credit card and brought dildos from the heaven dildo store.

CHAPTER 19

minato was sitting there like one of yo french girls and shinji was painting him. they were bored so they decided to reenact the entire titanic

movie. i havent even watched the titanic i just know that the lady strips and he draws her naked and then they sink. shinji finished drawing

minato and then minato looked at the drawing and look at the drawing and looked at the drawing.

"shinji...YOU GOT THIS ALL FUCKING WRONG!MY HAIR IS NOT THAT LONG AND MY PENIS IS NOT SHAPED LIKE THAT AND MY PUBES ARENT THAT CURELY AND MY LEGS

ARENT THAT SKINNY AND MY HANDS ARENT THAT SMALL AND MY EYES ARENT THAT SHAPED AND YOU GOT MY NOSTRIALS WRONG THEY ARE NOT THAT HUGE AND OH MY GOD

YOU FORGOT TO MAKE MY EYEBROWS ON FLEEK." minato then smiled at shinji. then he sparkled cause he was pretty boy.

"shut the fuck up my drawing is beautiful." shinji said and punched minato in the neck. minato squeaked like rat.

"ok let reenact frozen but everything is really unnessacrly sexual." minato really wanted to have gay sex with shinji.

"ok." sinji said and just sat there like a fucking idiot.

"ill start." Minato then wrapped his hand around Shinjiro's large mara. Minato then proceeded to rub Shinjiro, managing to get a grunt out of the

shady looking Shinji, Minato smirked like a character smirks in a cliche fanfiction. Minato then put Shinjiro's tip into his mouth and began to

deep throat the entire thing. Minato moved his head up and down really fast exactly how a porn star does it. Shinjiro moaned and moaned and

moaned and he rested his hand on Minato's head and then he gripped a fist full of hair when Minato began to suck really really hard. Minato began

to pick up the pace but right before it got really good and hot, Shinjiro fucking cummed and Minato choked on Shinji's cum and passed out with

cum dripping down his chin and Shinji gasped. Well they were already getting really kinky so Shinjiro just thought that it was perfectly okay to

prepare Minato for hot ass sex before he wakes up. Shinjiro is such a good friend. Shinjiro then went into his room and got the Strawberry lube

and then he proped up Minato's cute little butt. It reminded Shinji of Hamuko's. Shinji then covered his index and middle finger in lube and then

he pushed his index finger into Minato's asshole. Then he pushed in his middle finger, thenhe pushed in his ring finger, then his pushing his

thumb and pinky at the same time! Basically Shinji had his entire fist in Minato's asshole. Then Minato woke up with a jolt and realized that

Shinjiro's entire fist was stuck in his butt hole.

"Sh-shinji-chan!" Minato squealed as Shinjiro began to fist Minato violently. Shinji got to the point where his entire arm was inside of Minato!

Minato couldn't take it anymore so Minato's boner cummed all over the floor!

"Shinji please stick your mara inside of me! I want to have your babies!" Minato screamed and Shinjiro pulled his arm out of Minato's ass.

"Greetings loved ones, Let's take a journey." Shinji said and then stuck his mara, which was larger than his arm, into Minato's tight asshole.

Minato gasped but then he soon grew to like the feeling of Shinjiro going in dry and slamming himself into him! Then Shjiniro began to sing cause

its the prefect time to sing when you are having gay sex.

"I know a place, Where the grass is really greener, Warm, wet and wild, There must be something in the water, Sippin' gin and juice, Laying

underneath the palm trees, The boys, Break their necks, Try'na to creep a little sneak peek, (at us) You could travel the world, But nothing

comes close, To the golden coast, Once you party with us, You'll be falling in love, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, California girls, We're unforgettable,

Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top, Sun-kissed skin, So hot, We'll melt your popsicle, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, California girls, We're undeniable, Fine,

fresh, fierce, We got it on lock, West coast represent, Now put your hands up, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, Sex on the beach, We don't mind sand in our

stilettoes, We freak, In my jeep, Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo, You could travel the world, But nothing comes close, To the golden coast,

Once you party with us, You'll be falling in love, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, California girls, We're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top, Sun-

kissed skin, So hot, We'll melt your popsicle, Oooooh Oh Oooooh, California girls, We're undeniable, Fine, fresh, fierce, We got it on lock, West

coast represent, Now put your hands up-" shinji then realized that his large mara was too much for minato and minato had passed out and that

there was cum everywhere and maybe minato will become mpreg. but until now shinji had to carry minato around because minato was put into a small

coma because of shinji's huge dick.

minato was walking with a limp cause his ass hurts from the fatal fuckign shinji gave him two days ago. tehn minato opened the frige and began to

drink a glass of cum. then shinji walked into the kitchen.

"minato...ur pregnant." shinji grumbled.

"no im not."

"uh yes you are."

"no im not." minato said and then jumped on shinji.

"minato get off of me."

"no." minato then remembered when he was hanging out with junpei when he was alive.

"minato!bro!look at this porn." junpei pulled out some porn magazines from his pants and mianto looked at them.

"did u shop lift these." minato asked and then put his hand on junpei's crotch.

"minato im straight." junpei squealed.

"its no gay if u say no homo its just normal." then junepi was like ok and thne junep took his pants out of his penis and then stuck it up

minato's butt and minato's butt farted and junpei enhaled the fart the fart and then put his mouth to minato's butthole and sucked out all the

farts and then minato screamed and jumped away from him. "NO HOMO NO HOMO NO HOMO YOU FORGOT TO SAY NO HOMO UR NO LONGER MY BRO WHY DID YOU DO

THIS TO ME BRO." then minato ran awy crying and the junpei jerked off to porn.

"shinjiro...are we homo?" minato asked and sparkels surrounded his face.

"if you have that baby we are." shinji said.

"then we are homo." THEN SUDDENLY YOSUKE BUSTED THRU THE DOOR.

"UR PREGNANT?" YOSUKE SCREAMED.

"yea." minato said. then yosuke dropped to his knees sobbing bc he was going to have a baby boy but it died...and then yu pulled that shit and

they never got to have a baby boy.

"i miss yu..." yosuke cried.

"im right here." minato said.

"no, i miss YU." tyosuke sobbbed harder.

"oh my god i said IM RIGHT HERE."

"NO NARUKAMI! YOU DUMB POTATO GARDEN." yosuke screamed and then pink crocidile tears went down his face.

"oh yea i dont miss him im glad hes gone he doenst exist." minato smiled and then shinji smacked him.

"thats rude and whos narukami again." shinji said.

"the one that tried to one up ur mara..." minato looked at shinjis marA AND THEN got on his knees and gave shinji a blowjob. and then yosuke

cried more. "I WANT YU BACK I WANT HIM BACK I WANT HIM BACK I WANT HIM BACK!" yosuke fell to his knees and thought about how him and yu got

married and how they had gotten a room ready for the baby...

"please bring yu back..."yosuke held shinji's hand and minaato's eyes turned red with jealousy and he jumped at yosuke and started to bite him

and drool all over him becaus ehe was the only yuri lowen thal that could touch the shinji. then minato ripped off yosuke's dick and kept it as a

trophy. but yosuke's dick grew back. then minato snapped his head around and growled and went in for another attack! yosuke screamed as minato

began to rip out his guts.

"hanamura!draaw a door in the dirt and ti should repell him!" THEN MINATo went back to shinji and then yosuke drew a door in the dirt and minato

apporached the door..what was this?it was another door?anoither one of him... then minato retreated back to shinji and yosuke layed there. and

chie and yukiko were having hot lesbian sex like they always fucking did. then minato looked at shinji and curled up ont he ground.

"sing me a lullaby." minato said because he loved hearing shinji's voice to fall asleep too.

"Oh baby they may call me a fool. But I can't help, our gravitational pull. When I stuff you with cotton candy, it reminds me your so sweet. When

we go riding it's dandy. The way you hang on to the seat bayayaybay. When I'm with you our love is stronger than blue (whoo). There isn't

anything, not nothing in the world I wouldn't do for youuuuu."shinji had a guitar and minato's head was in his lap and minato was snoring and his

snot got all over shinji's balls.

" Hey! let go of her you patty eaters! No! Get away! Patty? you ok sweetums? Im so sorry i'll never let you out of my sight again and I'll always

keep you out of harmsway. Oh baby I love you so strong thats why Im singing this song. Bayayaybay. You're looks are sweeter than honey from your

pickles to your buns it aint even funny. Im coming for ya. Oh no. look at you. Dont worry patty, ill take care of this. There you go. All better.

Oh baby..." then shinji took otu a krabby patty and shoved it up minato's ass and yosuke peed and gave himself warts cuase surprise hes part frog

the more you kno.

minato was sitting nexto sihnjiro asnd he was sitting there and he looked at shinjia nd shinji rubbed minato's tummy. then minato farted and

turns out he wasnt pregnant is was just held in gas. then shinji had his amrs wrapped around minato and minato pushed him awya.

"for the last fucking time shinjiro im nto fucking you u piece fo hom,oo shit." this broke shinjis heart. not really cause he could just go to

akihiko. but wait fucking narukami killed him god damn it.

"fine then ill go to the other yuri lowenhtal who is HOMO." then shinji when to yosuke and shinji cut his hair ina bowl cut and died it silver

and put in grey colour contacts and he had temepory plastic surgery and he went to yosuke.

"yu?"youske said but then yosuke looked at shinji's mara. "wait a fucking second you fucking liar youre not yu, yu was never this hung." yosuke

screamed. "YU'RE NOT MY PARTNER." then shinji's plastic face fell off like micheal jackson's nose did and it revealed shinji's face and yosuke

gasped and then shinji hair grew back to normal.

"HANAMURAAAAAA SUCK it." then shinji pushed his dick into yosuke's mouth and yosuke cried but then he loved it and then he rode shinji for 5

hours stragiht cause it took a long time for shinji to come cause shinjis mara was sohuge. then shinji started to sing a song in english "If I

was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I can take you places you ain't never been before, Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know, I got

money in my hands that I'd really like to blow, Swag, swag, swag, on you, Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue, I don't know about me but

I know about you, So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag, I'd like to be everything you want, Hey girl, let me talk to you, If I was your

boyfriend, never let you go, Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone, I can be a gentleman, anything you want, If I was your boyfriend, I'd

never let you go, I'd never let you go." yosukes throat had statrted bleeding cause shinjiro's mara was that fucking deadly im sorry yosuke i

shouldnt do this to you that doujinshi was fucked up dont worry ill make u join nickelback at the end of this fanfiction.

then shinji resumed singing. "Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't, I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe, I don't

ever wanna fight yeah, you already know, I'm a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow, Burr, Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be

my girlfriend, You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends, Make you dance do a spin and twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a

whirlwind, Swaggy." then yosuke squealed in delight cause he knew this song dont yu kno he listens to western music and look at that pun i just

made. yosuke likes american hes a freeaboo. thats a trait the magicians have i cause cause junpei is a freebaoo too but i guess in the end it

doesnt even matter cause minato was standing in the doorway and there was no door because he is the door and he started crying because yosuke was

trying to steal his shinjiro what the fuck what the fuck. thats nasty aand then minato jumped forward and ripped yosuke off of shinji and he

threw yosuke into a near by lake but dont worry yosuke will be ok because that was a lake of his tears.

then minato put his butthole in shinjis dick and was like. "no homo but this dick is mine and so is that mialbox. everything is mine. mine mine

mine mine mine mine!" then minato and shinji walked around the rest of the day with shinjis dick stuck inside his butt. like it was literally

stuck cause minatro acciedently used superglue as lube.

then the heaven postal service handed minato a letter. it was from aigis.

"dear minato-san im sorry about what i did to your mara. im not in the real world and i kind of need help. adachi-san is trying to rule the world

with the power of pink panties. make him stop. you and shinjiro-san are the only ones who can do it because of your large maras and the powers

you have gained from being nudists for so long. sincerly, aigis. p.s. i got upgraded to a uterus and i want ot have ur babuies minato-san. we can

named them mara-san, dick-san and penis-san."

":what the fuck is wrogn with aigis shes getting more and more like sex doll." shinjiro said btw he was still stuck with minato.

"i hope they upgraded her vagina to a more fleshy one." minato said and then minato folded up the letter. him and shinjiro had to stop toh..toh..

tofu adachi...

minato and shinji were about to get ready for the real world. minato was packing bags and he put on madoka kaname's magical girl dress bc he

didnt want anyone to see his naked but shinji. but as minato and shinji were about to leave they were stopped by yosuke.

"take me with you!" yosuke said and he picke dup nanako because she needs to cum too.

"no." minato said and then shinji was like "ok." and minatyo gasped and then he bended over and yosuke saw his balls and jerked off to it and i

find this funny bc one time i sent my friend a picture of my butt and he jerked off to it.

then minato, shinji, yosuke and nanako went out into the real world. they were in japan.

"wasit a fucking minute that bitch never told me where they were." then minato looked at the letter and in fine print is said. "we are in the

us." fuck ign aigis. then shinji had to see a song to collect money to buy plane tickets. btw shinji and yosuke were naked and nanako was wearing

snoop dogs clothes and minato is wearing madokas dress remember.

"ok minato suck my dick so i can sing it." then minato got on his knees and began to suck shinji's dick. he started with the tip and the deep

throated him. shinji moaned and then his moans turne dinto beautiful singing. "Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body,

They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on,

Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene,

If hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered come on." shinji was interuppted but yosukles loud and annoying voice. "oh my

FUCKING GOD THIS IS NICKELBACK I LOVE NICKELBACK!"then yosuke began twerking to it and singing backup and shinji just went with ti this time

cause it attracted more people. also minato is really good at blowjobs and shinji maoned again before going back into the singing. "Dirty little

lady with the pretty pink thong, Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long, Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody, Ain't it

funny how the honey wanted you all along." shinji was about to cum but he couldnt cum until he finished the SONG, but minatos sucking was so good

and yosuke was now twerking in his face and nanako was crying cause she needed to pee.

"(you naughty thing)Your ripping up the dance floor honey(you naughty women)You shake your ass around for everyone(your such a mover)I love the

way you dance with anybody(the way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumb,

Your so much cooler when you never pull it out, Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth-"

"IIM NOT CUTE FUCK YOU SHINJIRO FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" minato had pulled hsinji's dick out of his mouth... now shinji couldnt sing the song asnd

yosuke got upset because he couldnt finish listening to his nickelback. but then nanako finally got to get yosuke's attention and he took her to

the bathroom. while those two were gone shinji and minato got into a fight.

"I COULDNT EVEN FINISH MY SONG." shinjiro screamed loudly.

"YOU CALLED ME CUTE IM NOT CUTE." minato was angry.

"nonono babe u are cut pretty boy and i want u to ride me until my ballsacks are empty." shinji said and he winked like a wink that a white boy

greaser would give you. this made minato blush.

"YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" minato screamed but then yosuke and nanako came back and nanako hel up a bag of cash.

"i robbed the bank while i was waiting for yosuke to finish peeing. i suggest we leave before i have to blame it on shinjiro." nanako said and

they went on the plane to the us and they found adachi burning down the verizon wireless store. but before they confronted adachi nanako insisted

that yosuke needed clothes because his peepee kept on standing up. so they went into the halloween store a different one not the one adachi

burned down and yosuke borught a sexy nurse costume and put it on bec he has a nurse fetish for some reason.

"stop." shinji put his hand on adachi's should and it was kind of awkward cause adachi was wearing a sexy cop costume.

"oh my god its a naked." adachi had reconized shinji.

shinji, minato, and yosuke were standing over adachi's dead body and minato started to teabag him bc he thought it would be funny. shinji scolded

him and minato retreated back to shinjis side and pushed yosuke to the ground.

"minato stop that." shinji glared. then he went to adachi's dead body and touched his mara to adachi and absorbe dit now his mara was big and

huger and he couldnt wait to fuck someone with it.

"no!" minato hissed and then peed on yosuke and yosuke cried bc minato peed in one of his cuts from getting cut somewhere.

"what has gotten into you?!" shinji said like a hiousewife would say in a soap opera.

"i dont like him!" minato whined and began to take a shit on yosuke's chest and yosuke screamed and tried to push him off but minato's shit was

weighing him down. then minato began kicking yosuke around and shinji picked minato up and the arms and minato kicked around.

"hoyl fuck how big was that shit." shinji said and minato screamed and then fell asleep in shinji's arms and shinji gave a loud sigh but first he

gently layed down minato and he had to lift the shit of of yosuke cause it was huge and then shinji ripped off minato's clothes like the hulk.

then shinji picked up minato and yosuke and shinji flew into the sky and u could see their butts and they had nice butts.

yosuke and shinji were sititng in heaven and minato finally woke up and sat next to shinji and scooted very closely to him and hissed at yosuke.

shinji glared at minato and smacked him and minato began to cry and shinji had to do the motherly thing and comfort him. yosuke was liek wtf.

"shinjiro wh y do take his side?!" yosuke hissed bc he was angry that he never got a nendoroid.

"because minato is my...my...h-hubby." shinji said but then he forgot to say no homo oh no minato will be so mad at him.

"im ur hubbY?!" minato stopped crying right awya and got in shinjis lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and he snuggled shinji. shinji

blushed and got a boner and minato licked his lips like no his own like he lciked shinjis lips and then he laughesd at yosuke and yosuke was sad

so yosuke ran away crying into a trash can and he used an empty bottle as a dildo up his ass cause hes a gya.

"minato lets go make love." shinjiro molested the

"ok!" minato said and they ran over to a sexy ckoud like this cloud was pink it was the colour of love. minato got on the bed and lifted up his

butt and shinji stuck hsi dong at minatos butthole and he was alreayd hard. then he pushe dhis giant mara into minatos pooper and minato moaned

but hten shinji pushed it all the way in. then minato felt a tearign and burnign sensation in his ass but shinjiro thrusted for 30 mintues

straight and then minato screamed and shinji pulel dout.

"WHAT SWORNG" shinji said and minato cried and tried to mvoe but he couldnt..his legs were broken and his asshole was ripped. then thye went to

the heaven hospital and they nurse had terrible news.

"minato is going to need a butthole transplant..." the nurse said and yosuke got a boner bc nurse.

"no..." shinji said and then minato went into surgery.

when minato walked out of surgery he went into the waiting room and yosuke was jerking off to nurse mags but as soon as he noticed minato he

stopped.

"wheres shinjiro?!" minato demanded.

"who do u think gave u the asshole?"

"what."

"what"

flashing lights, 'Cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-Paparazzi, Baby there's no other

superstar, You know that I'll be your, Papa-Paparazzi, Promise I'll be kind, But I won't stop until that boy is mine." shinjiro stopped because

he thought about how he didnt stop until minato was his and minato is a boyget get get it yea it time for him to keep goesing cause you should

pause during the chorus wtf."Baby you'll be famous, Chase you down until you love me, Papa-Paparazzi, I'll be your girl backstage at your show,

Velvet ropes and guitars, Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets, Eyeliner and cigarettes, Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return,

My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry, It don't have a price, Loving you is Cherry Pie, 'Cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan,

I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-Paparazzi, Baby there's no other superstar, You know that I'll be your, Papa-Paparazzi, Promise I'll be

kind, But I won't stop until that boy is mine, Baby you'll be famous, Chase you down until you love me, Papa-paparazzi, Real good, We're dancing

in the studio, Snap, snap, to that shit on the radio, Don't stop, for anyone, We're plastic but we still have fun, I'm your biggest fan, I'll

follow you until you love me,

Papa-" suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly!

suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! suddenly! shinjiro was shot!holy shit why again. he felt that

his asshole was torn away and he couldnt finish his song...he could tell minato he loved hima dn that he left sperm in the sperm bank. he

couldnt. (makes a whole reference to that poem where when the day it raineind u didnt say i told u so and i cant quote it lol) then shinji died

and went to narnia. ill miss ur sweet ass... then sunset.

minato woke up with a brand new butthole and he hand to be in awheel chair for 2 weeks bc he was recovering. he rolled out and yosuke said shinji

gave him the asshole... then minato went to the doctor and the docotr ripped off his face to reveal that his face was actually albino jesus!

no!

"no...YOU KILLED SHINJIRO!" minato knew that bc he saw shinji's dead body witht he gun shots. and he knew that only takaya would do that...

minato wasnt fully healed but he jumped out of the chair int he naked glory and he bit down on takaya;s necka nd he screamed and there was blood

like tokyo ghoul blood. then he screamed and minato ripped him upa dn burned hima nd burned down the hospital and left yosuke int here but

somehow yosuke got out using magic tricks and minato was carrying shinji's dead body and then minato curled up on top of it and cried and it was

gay as gay and persona 3 and thats why u should play it.

finally minato was going to sing..he was going to sing to shinji..."no homo..." he said but then he cried "yes homo!" then he started singing and

using shinji's vocala cords as a guitar. "He told everybody goodbye, He had a look in his eye, Like this could be the last time, I knew you were

feeling down, I wish that I had been around more, Could I have changed things, Maybe I could have changed things, And it's the rainy days, That

mostly remind me." then it started raining on que whihc is really weird cause theres no clouyds in heaven?the fuck. what the fuck. its was

actually the ghost of marie's non existent soul causing the rain and minato hissed and the rained stopped. minato began singing again and this

song isnt even funny. "Goodbye friend, I hope you found, The answers you were looking for, Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew,

That, there was someone here, There is someone here, Who misses you, You were my biggest fan, Together forever and then, So many things I

should've known, You were always there to help me along, And always there to sing my song, I wish I had told you, Man I sure hope I told you, And

it's the rainy days, That still remind me, Yeah it's the crazy, crazy days, I need you here, Goodbye friend, I hope you found, The answers you

were looking for, Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew, That there was someone here,

There is someone here." tears were gooing down minatos face he shouldnt be this wya he wished all hsif riends were here but the p4 cast was here

instead and when did they get here and dojima gapsed when he saw that they were being gay...bc hes a homophobe cause all middle aged men are

homophobes in 2014. then nanako told him off like how little kids tell off homophobes in tumblr posts in groacery lines.

"Selfishly I'm mad at you, For making me feel like this, I wish I could talk to you, Like I used to, And tell you that sometimes I hate you, For

doing this to the people, That loved you so, They look at me like I'm supposed to know, And then I'm told, So thank you for saying goodbye, And

letting me know we're alright, I hope that I deserved that, Goodbye friend, I hope you found, Whatever you were looking for,

Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew, Goodbye friend, I hope you found, The answers you were looking for, I don't think you ever

knew, That there was someone here, There is someone here, Who misses you, Oh I miss you, God I miss you,

I miss you..." then minato cried tears or trears and whispered. "why did it have to end this way"


End file.
